


Aurora Boreal

by Kahekili



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, death eater!James, death eater!Sirius, not-bad James
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahekili/pseuds/Kahekili
Summary: James não frequentou Hogwarts. Ele não simpatiza com os nascidos trouxas ou pertence à Ordem da Fênix. Na verdade, ele é um Comensal da Morte. E Lilian o odeia por isso. E por tentar matá-la também.





	

**Author's Note:**

> História também postada no Nyah! Fanfiction sob o pseudônimo "Grim o".

_Diário,_

_Hoje faz dez dias desde que houve um ataque. Já está na hora de que outro aconteça. Estamos todos na expectativa para voltar a entrar em batalha, mas também estamos com medo. A guerra tira vidas e, mesmo tendo entrado sabendo que poderia não sobreviver, tenho muito medo da morte._

_Meu melhor amigo diz para não temê-la, mas é difícil. Principalmente com o inimigo que temos._

_Espero sobreviver mais um dia._

x

O sol erguia-se por trás das copas das árvores, fazendo com que sombras surgissem pelos cômodos do grande casarão. Deitado em sua cama, James Potter, um jovem de cabelos negros extremamente bagunçados, olhava como as formas criadas pela luz nascente, em seu teto, se alongavam vagarosamente. Não havia dormido e o fato de conseguir distinguir com clareza as mobílias de seu quarto somente lhe causava angústia. Mesmo que a insônia não fosse uma novidade em sua vida, James necessitava de pelo menos algumas horas de sono antes de entrar em um ataque no final da tarde. Um corpo descansado acompanhava uma mente descansada e isso era um fator decisivo para ganhar ou perder; para viver ou morrer.

A mansão — grande, suntuosa e presente em inúmeras gerações da família Potter — ainda estava silenciosa; nenhum elfo parecia ter iniciado os serviços diários e, de certa forma, isso confortava James. Significava que o dia ainda não tinha verdadeiramente se iniciado e que, felizmente, ainda tinha mais tempo antes precisar vestir-se e seguir até a Mansão Lestrange, onde se encontraria com Lucius Malfoy e o Lorde das Trevas. Significava que tinha mais alguns minutos em sua cama para continuar observando as sombras em seu teto e parede.

O barulho de uma bandeja de prata — sim, James reconhecia o material somente pelo som que ecoava pelos corredores —, entretanto, fez com que o limbo ao qual estava inserido fosse quebrado e os olhos castanhos escuros se fechassem enquanto um suspiro deixava sua boca. É, o dia havia se iniciado.

Sem realmente querer, mas sabendo que não poderia enrolar mais, James se levantou de sua cama para seguir até o grande banheiro anexo ao seu quarto. Era espaçoso e frio, mas não menos acolhedor. Aquela era, afinal, sua casa desde a infância e boas lembranças permeavam sua mente toda vez que olhava para os vitrais que montara e enfeitiçara junto ao seu pai. Foram bons tempos...

Murmurando alguns poucos feitiços, água começou a escorrer pela larga torneira de prata da banheira de pedra negra, enchendo-a enquanto ele se preocupava com o resto de sua higiene matinal. Não foi até estar completamente nu e já dentro da água quente, que um elfo entrou em seu banheiro trazendo toalhas limpas e um recado:

“Mestre James” ele fez uma reverência profunda. “Mestre Sirius está subindo.”

James suspirou, brincando com a água, e acenou com a cabeça. O elfo, então, desapareceu. Dois segundos depois a porta se abriu revelando a figura alta e bem arrumada de Sirius Black. Os cabelos longos estavam presos por uma fita à suas costas e as roupas de corte fino demonstravam sua posição social, no entanto era o anel que dizia exatamente quem ele era: o novo chefe da família Black.

“Estou no meu banho, Almofadinhas...” James não se virou para encará-lo.

“Eu sei” Sirius sorriu de lado e procurou pelo banco de madeira para sentar-se. “Não há nada que você tenha ai que eu já não tenha visto.”

James revirou os olhos.

“O que te traz aqui há essa hora?”

“Regulus anda me perturbando” Sirius respondeu de forma displicente enquanto analisava seu cabelo no espelho. “Ele está ansioso para conhecer o Lorde” uma risada seca saiu de seus lábios. “Quem realmente quer conhecer ele? Isso significaria tortura na certa.”

James revirou os olhos. Por mais que soubesse que Regulus deveria estar morrendo de vontade de servir diretamente ao Lorde das Trevas, aquele papo não o enganava. Ele sabia exatamente porque Sirius estava ali e não era por Regulus o perturbar.

“Você está com medo de que eu receba uma _Cruciatus_ ” não foi uma pergunta, mas sim uma constatação. James conhecia seu amigo bem de mais para não ler nas entrelinhas do que se passava em sua mente. “Você não acredita que tudo acabará bem no ataque de hoje.”

Sirius bufou e parou de se encarar no espelho.

“E como poderá se isso é uma missão suicida?” retrucou com raiva, mas sua voz estava meio engrolada devido à bola de insegurança que estava entalada em sua garganta e a pergunta retórica soou mais como uma súplica temerosa.

James revirou os olhos e se elevou da banheira, fazendo a água escorrer por seu corpo definido devido aos anos jogando quadribol e treinando para ser um dos melhores soldados do Lorde das Trevas.

“Não é suicida” respondeu enquanto puxava uma toalha e saía da banheira. “Ela é complicada, difícil e bem problemática, mas não suicida. Não para mim.”

Ele deixou o banheiro com o corpo ainda escorrendo água e se encaminhou para o quarto de vestir logo ao lado. Um elfo já o aguardava ali, com a roupa correta separada junto às abotoaduras douradas sem símbolo e os sapatos propositalmente não engraxados. Ele não poderia ser reconhecido quando fosse participar do ataque mais tarde e eram esses pequenos detalhes que acarretavam em disfarces descobertos.

“Não sei se você lembra, mas a sua mãe sempre dizia que excesso de confiança pode matar” Sirius o censurou fechando a porta atrás de si. O elfo que aguardava seu mestre começou a vesti-lo. “Excesso de confiança vai te matar, Pontas.”

James escolheu fingir que não o havia escutado. Ele não tinha excesso de confiança. Não. Ele somente sabia seus limites e tinha certeza que aquela missão não os ultrapassava.

“Meu senhor, Alfie já terminou” o elfo murmurou quando terminou de atar a última abotoadura. “Peço licença, meu senhor.”

“Vá” James o dispensou com um manear de mãos.

O elfo desapareceu deixando somente James e Sirius no quarto de vestir. Ambos não se encaravam ou falavam, mas sabiam exatamente o que se passava um na mente do outro. Fora por isso que James, sem delongas, virou-se na direção de seu melhor amigo, seu irmão de coração, e o mirou dentro de seus olhos negros e profundos.

“Eu sei que posso fazer isso” disse tentando passar segurança. “Sei que posso conseguir os documentos que o Lorde das Trevas tanto anseia. Eu sei que é perigoso e que eu posso morrer, mas isso é uma constante de nossos ataques” ele deu um meio sorriso e Sirius acabou por acompanhá-lo. “Eu só preciso saber que terei você ao meu lado, na minha retaguarda, impedindo que eu faça qualquer besteira, e então eu terei certeza que venceremos.”

Sirius encarou James por alguns segundos e então suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

“Você sabe exatamente como convencer uma pessoa” ele suspirou novamente. “Eu vou estar ao seu lado. Sempre. Mesmo que seja para morrer.”

James revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

“Não vamos morrer” disse confiante.

“É. Tá” Sirius fez que concordou, mas por dentro sabia que nada sairia de bom daquele ataque. “Como seja.”

*

A floresta estava escura. Era impossível de se enxergar mais do que dois palmos a sua frente, mas os Comensais da Morte seguiam em formação, vencendo metros e mais metros até estarem na correta posição. James os guiava com o queixo erguido, evitando galhos que o arranhariam ou raízes que faria com que tropeçasse. Por estudar aquele ataque por dias com afinco, conhecia o terreno como a palma de sua mão; sabia exatamente onde pisar. Sirius estava logo a sua direita, um pouco mais atrás, com o queixo igualmente erguido, tentando, e conseguindo, aparentar confiança.

Não faltava muito para que aquele grupo alcançasse o ponto correto para o ataque e estavam com um tempo bom. Tudo seria sincronizado e, com sorte, Malfoy e Lestrange não estragariam tudo. James esperava por isso, pois, se algo desse errado, seria ele quem sofreria nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas.

Olhando para cima, James conseguiu divisar, entre as copas das árvores, poucas estrelas e a lua nova que os acompanhavam naquela noite escura e fria. Bem, na verdade ele não sabia se estava realmente frio ou se era seu corpo reagindo a todo o nervosismo que se acumulava na base das suas costas, se entrelaçando em sua espinha e fazendo com que todo o seus membros ficassem tensos e tremessem levemente.

Subitamente, depois de alguns minutos ainda avançando por entre as árvores, James parou, fazendo o grupo com mais de vinte homens e mulheres também parar. Sirius se adiantou para ficar ao seu lado, mas nada disse. O silêncio permeava a floresta naquele momento. Não havia nem mesmo o barulho dos animais ou o farfalhar das folhas. Quem realmente prestasse atenção perceberia que algo aconteceria naquela noite. James somente esperava que ninguém naquela vila fosse tão perceptivo.

“Quanto tempo temos?” ele questionou sem olhar para Sirius. Observava tudo a sua volta, divisando parcas luzes no vilarejo que se encontrava alguns metros mais a frente.

“Dois minutos” Sirius respondeu sem procurar por seu relógio no bolso. Ele vinha contabilizando o tempo desde que desaparataram do Quartel General. Era seu trabalho, como braço direito, nos ataques.

“Não falta muito” James respirou fundo e se virou para o seu amigo. “Faça com que eles mantenham o silêncio, vou dar uma olhada no alvo.”

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e se voltou para o grupo, lançando alguns feitiços em volta deles para garantir o silêncio e criar uma desilusão. O que menos queria era que fossem avistados e descobertos por sua causa.

James, então, apressou-se até a orla da floresta, onde as árvores se espaçavam e as luzes fracas das ruas do vilarejo chegavam. Seus olhos castanhos por sob os óculos escrutinavam todo o local, refazendo o plano que estava gravado em sua mente. As ruas estavam levemente vazias, como era esperado, e o alvo — um grande casarão velho e decrépito no centro da vila — que atacaria estava envolto na completa escuridão, como também era esperado.

“Vai dar tudo certo” ele sussurrou para si mesmo antes de abandonar sua posição e retornar para os seus homens. No caminho de volta, a máscara surgiu em seu rosto indicando a todos que o acompanhavam que deveriam fazer o mesmo. Logo todos os presentes ostentavam as vestes negras, as máscaras prateadas e os capuzes pontiagudos. A imagem de terror para muitos bruxos. Talvez sendo somente superada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas em si.

“Dez segundos” Sirius avisou finalmente tirando o relógio de seu bolso. “Nove, oito...”

Ele não continuou a contar, mas James o fazia em sua mente, silenciosamente. _Três, dois, um..._

“Agora!” ele disse alto o suficiente para que fosse escutado pelo grupo e então quinze dos vinte e cinco que o acompanhavam desaparataram junto a si enquanto os outros iniciavam o que viria a ser um grande incêndio na floresta.

James aparatou novamente já no centro do vilarejo. Cinco pessoas o seguiram, entre elas Sirius, que não descolava de sua retaguarda. As outras dez foram para seus exatos pontos estratégicos. Segundos depois, mais de cinquenta Comensais em vassouras cortaram o céu sobre o vilarejo, sendo comandados por Lucius Malfoy. James sorriu entre o alívio e felicidade.

Seu plano estava dando certo.

Sem esperar para ver se Bellatrix Lestrange também agiria como planejado, James se focou no que deveria fazer e se virou para a porta da frente da mansão, jogando uma _Bombarda Maxima_ que fez com que a madeira explodisse em pequenos pedaços, levando também parte da parede de pedra. Como anteriormente combinado, James e Sirius adentraram a mansão sem demora enquanto os outros quatro Comensais permaneceram do lado de fora, fazendo a retaguarda.

“ _Homenum Revelio_ ” James sussurrou apontando sua varinha para o corredor assim que passou pelo buraco feito pelo feitiço. Nada aconteceu. Ele não deixou se enganar, no entanto. “Cheque o andar de baixo” ordenou para Sirius, já se encaminhando para as escadas. “Certifique-se de que estamos sozinhos.”

Sirius não discutiu e passou a vasculhar todos os cômodos. Não havia ninguém ali. Humano ou não humano. Nem mesmo um único bicho papão. Seria estranho se ele já não estivesse preocupado demais com a gritaria que atingia seu auge do lado de fora. Aparentemente Bellatrix tinha cumprido seu papel.

Terminado sua varredura, então, Sirius subiu os degraus a procura de James. Passou reto pelo corredor cheio de mofo até entrar no escritório onde sabia que seu amigo estaria.

“E então?” perguntou ofegante. Não pela escada, mas sim pela ansiedade de simplesmente concluir aquela missão.

“Silêncio!” James rosnou de olhos fechados. “Estou tentando sentir a magia. Os documentos estão aqui em algum lugar. Os antepassados do Lorde eram espertos, não deixariam isso em qualquer lugar.”

Sirius aceitou a ordem e esperou. E esperou. Esperou por quase três minutos — e isso era muito tempo quando uma guerra se desenrolava do lado de fora —, mas por fim acabou ficando completamente impaciente.

“Pontas, precisamos nos apressar!” alertou nervoso. “Logo Dumbledore estará aqui com a Ordem da Fênix!”

James o olhou friamente por trás da máscara. Ele sabia disso, mas não sairia dali sem os documentos. Preferia ser preso ou morrer tentando achar esses documentos a voltar de mãos vazias para o Lorde das Trevas.

“Vá ajudar os outros” ordenou virando-se para a lareira apagada. “Mantenham a posição por sete minutos após a chegada da Ordem, e então faça com que batam em retirada.”

“Mas-” Sirius tentou argumentar.

“Agora, Almofadinhas!” James rosnou, olhando-o por cima do ombro.

Sirius obedeceu e logo já não estava mais no escritório. Somente o silêncio acompanhava James Potter em sua busca pelos documentos tão almejados pelo Lorde das Trevas. Eles tinham que estar em algum lugar daquele escritório, escondidos por mágica!

Demorou um pouco, talvez uns cinco ou seis minutos, mas James finalmente reconheceu um traço de magia. Era fraco, antigo e definitivamente não humano e, por isso, quase imperceptível. O traço levava até um quadro desbotado entre duas estantes na parede da direta. Por baixo da camada de mofo e poeira era possível ver, pintada, uma poltrona imponente e requintada, tendo como plano de fundo uma tapeçaria que levava o símbolo de Slytherin. Obviamente faltava alguém no quadro.

“Olá” ele disse para a pintura, mas ninguém respondeu. “O Lorde das Trevas me enviou” nada novamente. “Olá?”

Somente silêncio.

Frustrado, James já se preparava para tirar o quadro do lugar e revirá-lo de ponta cabeça, mas uma ideia inesperada veio à sua mente. Era loucura, talvez até mesmo impossível, mas criativo e esperto o suficiente. Era provavelmente algo que um descendente de Slytherin faria.

Um sorriso brotou em sua face.

Ele achou o cofre dos documentos, somente faltava a chave.

Agora, James tinha duas opções, trazer o Lorde das Trevas até a batalha – o que seria meio perigoso, para não dizer desnecessário –, ou então levar aquele quadro até o Quartel General. Claro que tudo sempre poderia dar errado e o Lorde o torturaria, mas James aceitava as consequências de suas escolhas.

Foi então que, por fim, ele optou pela segunda opção e retirou o quadro da parede. Já terminava de colocá-lo em seu bolso – onde havia um feitiço indetectável de extensão – quando um estalo o fez ficar em alerta. Sua mão viajou até a varinha em seu bolso da capa e, quando sentiu o vento em suas costas vindo da porta, virou-se já lançando um _Protego_ a sua volta. O feitiço vermelho bateu na barreira invisível e se chocou contra o teto, fazendo com que um buraco se abrisse ali.

“ _Avada Kedavra_ ” James lançou, mirando a figura escondidas nas sombras do corredor. A luz verde atravessou a porta e, rapidamente, foi possível notar duas coisas muito importantes: que a) a pessoa que o surpreendera naquele momento era uma mulher ruiva lindíssima; e b) ela tinha conseguido se desviar agilmente do feitiço. Aquilo, entretanto, não o intimidou e ele, sem esperar por uma retaliação, girou sua varinha enquanto pensava em mais uma azaração.

A mulher, novamente, conseguiu se desviar do que lhe foi lançado e reagiu, mandando dois feitiços rápidos para cima de James. Era necessário admitir que, se não fosse por treinar tanto com Sirius e Bellatrix, ele teria sido atingido naquele exato momento.

“ _Cruicio_ ” gritou em retorno, tentando mirar, mas a mulher já havia se escondido atrás da parede, ainda no corredor. “Não se esconda, _vakre rødhårete_!”

A mulher não respondeu, mas um feitiço surgiu pela porta, quase o atingindo. Fora de última hora que James conseguiu se desviar, mas, mesmo assim, ele achou graça da situação.

“Não seja tão estressada...” riu e, já pensando em seu plano de escape, se aproximou da janela. Como previsto, mais um feitiço veio em sua direção. James se abaixou rapidamente e a luz explodiu na madeira podre, fazendo-a se despedaçar. Exatamente como o esperado. “Foi um prazer te conhecer, ruiva!” ele sorriu para ela quando parte do rosto apareceu por trás da parede e, sem hesitar, jogou-se pela janela recém-aberta.

Com um feitiço retardante, James conseguiu chegar ao chão sem maiores problemas e, não esperando ser encontrado ali, correu em direção às luzes das chamas que queimavam as casas, alastrando-se pelas ruas do vilarejo.

Uma grande batalha tomava conta da principal via do lugar: Comensais lutavam contra bruxos sem uniformes — James imaginava se tratarem da Ordem e não dos Aurores —, o _Fogomaldito_ lançado tomava diferentes formas de animais que abriam suas bocas famintas para ceifar vidas e a noite... Bem, a noite estava linda. Perfeita para lançar o tão esperado feitiço:

“ _Mosmordre_ ” James gritou apontando para o céu.

E então a Marca Negra surgiu sobre as cabeças de todos os presentes, deixando claro a quem pertencia aquele ataque e que, para os Comensais, era hora de bater em retirada.

x

_Diário,_

_Quase morri. Eu sei: desesperador, mas é a realidade. O ataque ao vilarejo ao sul de Bristol ocorreu há duas noites, mas ainda não consegui esquecer o que ocorreu dentro daquele casarão._

_Eu quase morri!_

_Amigos próximos tentaram perguntar o que aconteceu ali, mas resolvi não contar. Prefiro não contar. É assustador, mas, mesmo assim... A adrenalina, o duelo..._

_Talvez o risco da morte valha a pena._

_Talvez..._

x

O Lorde não estava bravo, mas, mesmo assim, James foi torturado. Afinal, “era necessário”, seu mestre disse, “para que compreenda a seguir corretamente as minhas ordens”. E James entendia seu erro. Era somente para ele levar os documentos e não um quadro de seu antepassado.

Mas ao fim, o Lorde das Trevas teve o que queria e James também foi recompensado, podendo tirar dois dias de folga para si. Não era muita coisa, mas ele os aproveitaria da melhor forma possível: aprimorando suas técnicas, criando novos feitiços, buscando estratégias para novos ataques e bebendo seu tão amado suco de abóbora com uísque de fogo. Sim, ele gostava de maltratar seu estômago quando não precisava estar a serviço de seu mestre vinte e quatro horas por dia.

No entanto, por mais que ele tentasse prestar atenção em suas anotações e nos livros antigos que compunham a biblioteca da casa, a noite do ataque ao vilarejo não saia de sua mente. Não era por ter quase sido pego — porque ele nunca admitiria para qualquer um que isso realmente quase acontecera — e nem por ter sido torturado por seu mestre ao trazer o quadro para dentro do Quartel General. Não, era, na verdade, pela mulher ruiva misteriosa que havia surpreendido-o no casarão.

Ok, talvez ela não fosse tão misteriosa assim. Não se considerar que, após dois dias, James já sabia seu nome, filiação, endereço trouxa, notas de Hogwarts e o sobrenome de quase todos os amigos de seu círculo social. É, ter contatos no Ministério fazia com que esse tipo de informação pipocasse em sua mesa.

Então, a tal ruiva misteriosa se chamava Lilian Evans. Era nascida trouxa, das proximidades de Londres, com ambos os pais mortos e paradeiro da irmã desconhecido. Não possuía namorado ou esposo, mas tinha uma forte ligação com Severo Snape. James franzia o cenho toda vez que lia esse nome. Era como se o conhecesse de algum lugar, mas sua mente achava difícil saber de onde.

Depois de horas tentando achar a conexão com o nome, ele desistiu e passou a somente decorar todas as informações disponíveis sobre a ruiva. E aquela obsessão não era somente por ela ser bonita, mas sim por achar que, mesmo sendo uma nascida trouxa, ela merecia sua atenção e seu tempo por ser uma adversária a altura.

Dois dias, então, se passaram em um piscar de olhos com James somente pensando em Lilian Evans, e logo ele estava de volta ao Quartel General, cercado por Comensais que o julgariam por se interessar tanto por uma sangue suja. Não que ele pensasse em dividir isso com alguém. Nem mesmo Sirius saberia de sua nova obsessão. Aquele era um segredo que levaria para o túmulo, se assim fosse necessário.

Tentando, entretanto, não seguir pensando na mulher de cabelos ruivos pelo terceiro dia seguido, James lutava para se concentrar na discussão travada a sua volta. Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange, sentados à sua direita, pareciam estar defendendo, juntos — o que era basicamente um milagre —, um tipo de abordagem perfeitamente desenhado no mapa estendido sobre a mesa de mogno, enquanto Antonio Dolohov e Rabastan Lestrange tentavam convencê-los de utilizar uma tática menos sutil de ataque. Como James, Yaxley, Karkaroff e Malfoy somente observavam a discussão que se desenrolava na sala e que, logo, atrairia a atenção do Lorde.

“Nem sempre a força vence!” Bellatrix disse irritada, fazendo com que sua voz fina ficasse ainda mais irritante. “É por isso que nós somos a força tática do Lorde das Trevas ou então perderíamos batalhas somente por achar que estamos em ‘maior número’” ela bufou. “Potter, não seja tão inútil e faça com que esse idiotas vejam que não podemos simplesmente atacar Londres sem termos um bom plano!”

James fechou os olhos e massageou uma de suas têmporas.

“Ela, por mais que me doa, tem razão, Lestrange” disse com a voz cansada – e olha que ainda nem eram oito horas da manhã! “Não podemos atacar Londres sem termos um bom plano” James se ajeitou em sua cadeira. “Na verdade, precisamos de vários planos. Uns cinco para ataques, vários para retiradas estratégicas, planos A, B, C...” ele suspirou. “É um ataque gigantesco bem na porta do Ministério. Não podemos simplesmente achar que nenhum auror ou a própria Ordem não estará lá em meio segundo.”

“Sem falar que ainda não arranjamos uma boa desculpa para retirar Dumbledore do país” Sirius pontuou.

“Ou como desestruturar a comunicação da Ordem e do Ministério por tempo o suficiente” Malfoy completou.

Dolohov bufou frustrado, mas James sabia que a discussão havia sido vencida. Era possível ver nos olhos brilhantes e malucos de Bellatrix.

No entanto, ele ainda não conseguia parar de pensar na ruiva.

*

O ataque programado para Londres acabou tendo que ser adiado. O Lorde das Trevas não ficou muito feliz, mas James, felizmente, escapou da punição, deixando somente Malfoy e Yaxley para sofrer da fúria de seu mestre. Afinal, a culpa realmente era deles. Eram os responsáveis para encontrar brechas nas defesas da Ordem da Fênix e, idiotas, não conseguiram achar respostas rápidas o suficiente para que montassem planos de ataques efetivos.

Era por isso que, ao invés de estarem se arriscando pelas ruelas escuras e úmidas de Londres nas proximidades do Ministério, os Comensais se dividiram em dois massivos grupos para atacarem dois diferentes locais simultaneamente. E, se por um lado James e Sirius lideravam um ataque extremamente inteligente e planejado em Ipswich, por outro, Dolohov e Yaxley travavam uma batalha totalmente desorganizada em Coventry.

James sabia que iriam perder no norte no segundo em que escutou quem lideraria o ataque. Dolohov e Yaxley não eram conhecidos por sua inteligência e destreza na hora de formar planos e, não sentindo a mínima pena de ambos, nem ao menos tentou ajudá-los. Na verdade, ele aproveitou melhor seu tempo, criando diversas formas de destruir, causar pânico, espalhar o terror do Lorde das Trevas e, por fim, conseguir escapar sem perderem números, caso tivessem que enfrentar a Ordem.

E tudo o que havia planejado naqueles últimos dias estava dando certo. Muitas casas e prédios haviam virado pó, furacões e terremotos assolavam a cidade enquanto os encapuzados em suas vassouras continuavam espalhando dor pelas ruas da cidade. Trouxas foram torturados e mortos, bruxos que tentaram revidar acabaram sendo destruídos e James estava satisfeito.

E a satisfação só aumentou quando, virando a esquina que daria em um galpão perfeito para se atear fogo, o vulto vermelho do cabelo ruivo de Lilian Evans surgiu na frente de seus olhos. O sorriso em seus lábios cresceu e ele desceu de sua vassoura para se juntar à batalha em terra. Lilian não o reconheceu, obviamente. Todos usavam a mesma máscara e provavelmente ela nem se lembraria de sua voz. Mas isso não era o importante no momento. James estava feliz em somente vê-la lutando em toda a sua força e coragem.

Há de se admitir que, mesmo sendo ela sendo sangue suja, era uma imagem extremamente bela, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente assustadora.

E James gostava.

Sua análise, entretanto, foi interrompida com o aparecimento de Dumbledore. O velho irritante que, não somente o Lorde das Trevas odiava, mas como todo o segmento de Comensais da Morte. O sonho de todos era matá-lo, mas a ordem expressa era de que somente o Lorde poderia dar fim a sua vida. E, pensando nisso, James não hesitou em elevar a manga de sua blusa e tocar a Marca Negra ali tatuada para chamar seu mestre.

Não demorou mais do que cinco feitiços lançados para que o Lorde das Trevas aparecesse em carne e o osso em meio aos dez Comensais que lutavam contra os cinco membros da Ordem da Fênix e Dumbledore. Era claro quem estava levando a vantagem até aquele momento, mas não permaneceu daquela forma por muito tempo.

Em três minutos, dois membros da Ordem já estavam mortos e uma baixa havia acontecido no lado dos Comensais. Cinco homens haviam sido realocados para outras partes da cidade deixando James e mais três companheiros lutando ao lado do Lorde das Trevas contra Dumbledore, a mulher ruiva e outros dois bruxos. Era uma batalha complicada e James duelava com um homem de aparência cansada que, na verdade, possuía mais energia do que ele mesmo na hora de lançar feitiços. A destreza do homem superava a de muitos comensais e James estava impressionado. Tão impressionado que quase se distraiu — o que causaria sua eminente morte — e mal percebeu quando uma figura sorrateira totalmente vestida de negro chegou pela sua esquerda. Era um homem alto, com nariz adunco e cabelos negros tão oleosos que a luz da lua refletia ali; suas roupas escuras eram tão parecidas com as dos Comensais que ele poderia até mesmo se misturar entre eles.

O _Petrificus Totalus_ lançado pelo Seboso — é, James o chamaria assim — passou a milímetros de si, chocando-se contra a coluna de madeira que sustentava o galpão sob o qual metade dos presentes lutavam. A estrutura gemeu e rachou, mas eles mal prestaram atenção, preocupados em continuarem a lançar azarações e se defenderem. Não foi até Dumbledore ordenar para que batessem em retirada que os problemas realmente começassem a acontecer.

O primeiro a deixar o local foi o Seboso, sumindo nas sombras, sendo seguido logo pelo homem de aparência cansada. James não se importou com a fuga de ambos. Na verdade, ele nem teve tempo para isso. Parte da estrutura sob a qual estava estalou de forma alta e perigosa e, meio segundo depois, parte do telhado sucumbiu e desceu assustadoramente por alguns metros até parar com um barulho alto. James viu, lentamente, como o Lorde das Trevas abandonava o lugar, acompanhado de dois seguidores. Dumbledore desapareceu em uma nuvem de fogo sem olhar para trás e, por fim, somente sobrara um comensal da morte e Lilian Evans, digladiando sem notar o perigo que os cercava.

James não soube, naquele momento — e por uma grande parte dos dias que se seguiram —, o que o fez se mover ao ouvir mais um alto estalido da estrutura do galpão. Na verdade, o esperado era que ele corresse para fora do local e desaparatasse para longe da cidade, mas suas pernas fizeram outro caminho, buscando tentar salvar a sangue suja do destino cruel que teria ao ser esmagada pela tora de madeira que, com certeza, a atingiria a cabeça.

Ao final, quando toda a estrutura desmoronou e o teto despencou totalmente, James estava por cima do corpo de Lilian Evans, envolto por escombros e escuridão. Ele não saberia explicar para si mesmo, mais para frente, como conseguiu fazer com que um _Protego Totallum_ saísse de sua varinha para protegê-los antes de atingirem o chão. Ele somente sabia que tinha feito.

*

Quando James acordou, minutos após o teto do galpão desabar, quatro coisas chamaram a sua atenção. A primeira era que sua cabeça doía horrivelmente, como se a tivesse rachado. A segunda era que algo quente e viscoso escorria por seu pescoço, molhando suas vestes de Comensal. A terceira, que sua máscara, a que escondia seu rosto e a sua identidade, havia desaparecido, deixando-o com o rosto nu. E a quarta, e última coisa, era que a bela ruiva do ataque anterior estava logo abaixo de si.

A quinta coisa, e essa ele só percebeu minutos depois, era que ela não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

“Bom dia” James disse e precisou conter uma careta de dor ao sentir sua cabeça latejar. “Ouch!” murmurou.

“Quem é você?” Lilian Evans questionou com uma carranca de nojo, ódio e desprezo. James achava que até assim ela ficava bonita.

Ele riu brevemente e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não que Lilian pudesse ver, já que boa parte do rosto do homem estava coberto por sangue.

“Acha que eu vou realmente te dizer meu nome?” questionou retoricamente e então bufou. “Ingênua...”

“Não sou ingênua” ela rosnou.

“Claro que não” James sorriu de lado e se moveu para tentar achar uma posição mais confortável. “Você quem tirou minha máscara?” perguntou curioso.

“E se foi?” Lilian retornou a pergunta ainda no tom seco e irritado.

James deu de ombros — ou pelo menos tentou.

“Foi o preço que eu paguei para salvar a sua vida” não havia ironia em seu tom de voz, mas ela interpretou como se tivesse.

“Não pedi para ser salva” ela parecia mais e mais irritada. “Na verdade, preferia que tivesse me deixado morrer!”

James bufou.

“Vou deixar isso anotado para a próxima vez” respondeu sem dar maior atenção para o chilique dela. “Consegue alcançar a sua varinha?”

Os olhos verdes brilhavam em raiva.

“Não acha que se eu conseguisse você já não teria morrido?”

“Boa resposta” James sorriu de lado e tentou se ajeitar novamente.

“Pare de se mover!” ela ralhou.

Ele revirou os olhos.

“Pare de reclamar. Eu _salvei_ a sua vida. Comece a agradecer.”

“Eu não vou agradecer nada a você” sibilou e, com o pouco de movimento que possuía, socou James na altura das costelas. O gemido de dor dele fez com que ela sorrisse brevemente.

“Sabe” ele começou tentando respirar normalmente. O soco não tinha sido forte, mas ele estava dolorido ali, provavelmente da queda ao tentar salvar a vida daquela mulher ingrata. “Você até pode ser uma ruiva bonita, mas essa irritação e falta de paciência tira toda a sua sensualidade, sabia?” ele provocou, também começando a ficar irritado.

“Como é?” ela rosnou.

“Viu?” ele pontuou. “Caso encerrado.”

Lilian abriu a boca, pensando em rebater aquela ofensa bem machista, mas acabou por preferir ficar calada e James também não voltou falar mais nada. O silêncio permeou os escombros e ambos aproveitaram o momento para procurar por qualquer sinal de vida a sua volta. Talvez a Ordem começasse buscas pelos destroços... James sabia que os Comensais nem colocariam o dedo naquele local. Talvez já até estivessem no Quartel General, contando os mortos e desaparecidos.

 _Será que Sirius já está planejando meu funeral?_ , se questionou.

“No que está pensando?” Lilian perguntou alguns minutos depois. James a encarou um pouco descrente ao escutar o tom calmo e controlado dela. Ela ia de uma emoção para outra muito rapidamente.

“Que um dos meus colegas ficará agraciado em tomar meu lugar” respondeu honestamente.

Ela franziu o cenho.

“Achei que estava procurando uma forma de sair daqui.”

James balançou a cabeça; não negava e nem concordava.

“Eu vou achar um jeito. Não precisa ficar estressada ou em pânico” ele deu uma piscadinha para ela. “Já estive em situações piores com companhias piores.”

Lilian franziu o cenho.

“Isso foi uma cantada?” questionou suspeita.

“Não, _vakre rødhårete_ ” James respondeu com um sorriso galanteador. “Eu dizer que seus olhos são como a aurora boreal ou que seu rosto é a perfeição dos céus, é uma cantada.”

Lilian piscou, atordoada por um momento, e então bufou desdenhosa.

“Isso não é momento” ela o censurou.

“Você tem razão” James concordou e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. “Que tal um jantar?”

Lilian parecia chocada. E um pouco desconcertada. Talvez até mesmo lisonjeada — ou era o que James achava.

“Como se atreve!” seu tom era para lá de irritado. “Como acha que _eu_ vou aceitar sair com alguém como _você_? Um assassino sem coração, que segue um homem louco e sedento por poder; um homem que julga as pessoas pela sua linha genealógica e não por quem são!” sua cara era de alguém que estava sendo obrigado a comer um sapo vivo. “Eu sou nascida trouxa” cuspiu. “Eu sou alguém que você despreza e que procura assassinar! Eu sou a representação de tudo que vocês querem expurgar da face da Terra!”

James arqueou uma sobrancelha ao final do discurso de Lilian. Ela estava ofegante e profundamente enraivecida, ainda que houvesse um brilho de arrependimento em seu olhar.

“Eu sei” ele respondeu tranquilamente.

“O que?” sua voz era fraca.

“Eu sei quem você é” disse levando uma mão para enxugar o sangue que começava a cair em seu outro olho. “Lilian Evans, nascida trouxa. Tirou ‘Ótimo’ em quase todas as matérias, menos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas porque não soube responder exatamente as propriedades mágicas da Fênix” ele negou com a cabeça em falsa decepção. “Coisa tão simples.”

“Como...” ela não completou a sentença.

“Grifyndor, monitora, monitora-chefe, melhor amiga de Severus Snape, um Slyntherin” continuou recitando tudo o que havia gravado de sua ficha. “Integrante da Ordem da Fênix e a favorita de Albus Dumbledore. Você teve um gato chamado Mr. Fru, mas ele se perdeu na Floresta Proibida. Seus pais morreram, sua irmã te odeia e você é uma das bruxas mais inteligentes da década. Seria uma ótima pocionista ou criadora de feitiços, mas preferiu se unir à guerra.”

Lilian estava atordoada. Como ele poderia saber tudo isso sobre ela?

“Eu deveria te odiar por ser uma sangue ruim, mas eu te admiro” James completou. “Te admiro por sua inteligência e capacidade em um duelo. Você é melhor que muitos sangues puros e seguidores do Lorde das Trevas.”

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. O choque que sentia foi afastado pela última fala de James.

“Isso não foi um elogio” disse séria. “Na verdade, mais me ofendeu.”

James revirou os olhos.

“Que seja.”

“E como descobriu isso tudo sobre mim?”

“Eu tenho meus contatos.”

Lilian lambeu o lábio inferior e James momentaneamente ficou interessado no movimento.

“Ministério?” perguntou, buscando por informações.

“Também” ele respondeu e voltou a mirá-la nos olhos. “Não direi nomes, ruiva. Desista.”

Ela bufou, mas não desistiu de obter respostas.

“Por que essa cidade?”

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Eu não te dei permissão para me interrogar” avisou.

“E quem disse que eu preciso?” retrucou ela em tom superior. “Você está preso aqui comigo. E mais, você sabe tudo sobre a minha vida, por que não posso saber sobre a sua?”

“Não confio em você.”

Lilian queria estapeá-lo.

“Ok” ela cedeu, mas se corroia de raiva por dentro. “Então por quê?”

“Por que o quê?”

“Por que me salvou?”

James franziu o cenho. Ele não estava exatamente esperando por isso.

“Por que quer saber?”

Lilian revirou os olhos.

“Por que me salvou?” insistiu.

James abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou novamente. Por que mesmo que a havia salvado?

É, ele não sabia.

“Oras... Porque eu quis” respondeu na defensiva. “Eu posso fazer o que eu quero quando eu quero.”

“Jura?” Lilian foi irônica. “Porque, pelo que eu saiba, Comensais da Morte são meros bichinhos de estimação de Voldemort.”

“Não diga o nome dele” a repreendeu, ignorando a provocação.

“Ou o que?” ela soou debochada e, pela primeira vez, James quis calá-la. “Ele vai aparecer aqui?”

“Talvez” James respondeu seriamente. “Ou talvez algum Comensal da Morte. Eu não sei se o rastreador já foi posto.”

“Rastreador?” Lilian franziu o cenho, confusa, mas logo seus olhos se arregalaram quando a compreensão chegou até si. A cara de culpa de James somente confirmou suas suspeitas. “Ele colocou um rastreador no nome dele?” ela ofegou parecendo aterrorizada. “A Ordem precisa saber!”

“Boa sorte em sair daqui para avisá-los” James lhe sorriu condescendente. “Nós vamos morrer, Lilian Evans, e seus amigos não saberão sobre isso. Eles também vão morrer.”

Ela não ficou nada feliz em escutar aquilo.

“Severus irá me procurar” afirmou com grande certeza.

“Talvez” James concordou. “Mas talvez eles estejam chorando sua morte nesse exato instante. Nunca se sabe...”

Lilian se irritou.

“Não é porque seus amigos não vêm atrás de você que os meus fariam o mesmo” seu tom frio enviou calafrios pela coluna de James. “Severus e Remus virão.”

James não continuou a discussão. Era inútil.

Minutos, então, se passaram, transformando-se em horas. Ambos não se falaram mais e Lilian já cochilava. James, infelizmente, voltava a sentir os efeitos da pancada que sofrera na cabeça: vertigem, dores e até um pouco de enjoo. Ele já tinha saudades de sua casa e seus elfos. Sua cama também viria a calhar.

“Ok, é isso” ele disse alto fazendo com que Lilian acordasse. “Hora de irmos. Cansei de perder sangue.”

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Já tem um plano?”

James sorriu.

“Óbvio, mas vou precisar de você.”

“O quer que eu faça?”

“Quero que pegue minha varinha reserva no meu bolso.”

Lilian franziu o cenho e não disse nada por alguns segundos. James já começava a achar que ela não o havia escutado.

“Como é?” seu tom era perigoso.

“Minha varinha reserva. No meu bolso esquerdo” ele explicou bem calmamente.

“Você tinha uma varinha reserva esse tempo todo?” seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva, apesar de ela tentar manter a calma. “Por que não disse antes?”

“Porque antes eu não tinha como ter certeza que você não a usaria para me matar” ele respondeu com simplicidade. “Agora você me deve não somente por ter salvado a sua vida, mas por ter te avisado do rastreador.”

Lilian estava sem palavras. Era impossível de acreditar que, aquele tempo todo em que estava presa entre escombros com um Comensal da Morte, poderia ter sido gasto em outro lugar se o energúmeno a sua frente simplesmente tivesse dito antes que ele possuía a porcaria de uma varinha reserva. Se ela não fosse matar ele antes, o mataria agora.

“Você é impossível” ela rosnou.

“Eu sei” James sorriu. “Minha varinha. Bolso esquerdo” ele sentiu a mão pequena de Lilian o apalpando. “Na calça, não na capa.”

Ela obedeceu e logo a madeira estava entre seus dedos. Estranhamente, ela não parecia caber em sua mão. Muito grande, levemente desconfortável e nem um pouco adequada. Lilian nunca se sentiu dessa forma com uma varinha. Era como se o objeto não confiasse nela da mesma forma que ela não confiava no objeto.

“Pronto” disse. “O que me impede de te matar agora?”

“A sua doçura e gratidão?” sugeriu.

Lilian revirou os olhos pela resposta e levou a varinha até bem próximo do rosto de James. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber o movimento e, por um instante, realmente achou que seria morto, mas as palavras que saíram dos lábios da ruiva foram completamente diferentes.

“ _Episkey. Bombarda. Protego_.”

O sangue que estava no rosto de James foi drenado e os escombros a suas costas foi explodido. O vento fresco de uma manhã que surgia ao horizonte foi como um bálsamo para ambos.

James se levantou, ainda sentindo tontura, e escalou parte do entulho até estar de pé por sobre todos os restos do galpão. A imagem ali fora era de pura desolação. Ele escutou Lilian também saindo e sua mão viajou até seu bolso direito ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para encarar a bruxa. Ela possuía sua varinha em mãos, apontando para o seu peito.

“Tola” ele negou a cabeça em decepção. “Bem, foi um prazer, Lilian Evans.”

E usando a varinha reserva que possuía em seu bolso direito, James desaparatou.

x

_Diário,_

_O que é o amor? É algo que simplesmente nasce ao olhar para uma pessoa? É algo que não cresce com o tempo, mas simplesmente surge quando se encontra a sua alma gêmea?_

_O que é a “alma gêmea”?_

_É engraçado pensar nisso aos meus vinte e um anos. Mas eu tenho um motivo._

_Ou eu acho que tenho._

_Eu ainda não sei o que é o amor, mas acho que estou sentindo algo parecido. Estou praticamente caindo em sua armadilha. Sinto como se me afogasse cada vez mais em um sentimento que não faz sentido se essa pessoa queria me matar._

_Sim, diário, me matar._

_Acho que estou enlouquecendo._

_É, eu estou._

_Mas também acho que estou amando. E isso é assustador._

x

James olhava pela janela da grande mansão, observando as nuvens escuras que anunciavam a chuva que cairia mais tarde. Ele estava em seu escritório, aguardando a chegada de Sirius para que pudessem conversar. Seu amigo dizia estar ansioso para contar algo para ele e só o que James podia fazer era esperar. E talvez imaginar sobre o que Almofadinhas tanto desejava falar.

Enquanto isso, seus pensamento sobre a conversa que teve com Lilian Evans há duas semanas ainda estavam povoando sua mente. Parecia ser impossível parar de pensar na ruiva. Poder-se-ia até conjecturar que ele estava apaixonado pela sangue ruim favorita de Dumbledore. Vergonhoso, mas possivelmente verdadeiro.

E isso era um tanto quanto assustador também.

Acompanhando-o em sua mesa, havia alguns documentos ignorados e uma xícara de chá esfriando. Alfie a havia deixado ali mais cedo, preocupado com a saúde de seu mestre desde que ele chegara em casa duas semanas atrás, um pouco machucado e tonto, pra não dizer desnorteado. Mal sabia o elfo que o que James sentia agora não era físico e não seria curado com uma simples xícara de chá.

Às oito e meia em ponto, como haviam marcado, Sirius entrou pelas portas duplas do escritório. Ele vestia roupas finas na cor azul escura, ignorando o uniforme de Comensal que muitos usavam mesmo fora de serviço. James o compreendia. Para quem fora criado vestindo os melhores cortes dos melhores estilistas da Europa, usar aquelas roupas pretas que se repetiam entre os nobres bruxos da Inglaterra era, no mínimo, ultrajante.

“Pontas!” Sirius o cumprimentou animadamente.

James sorriu e se levantou de sua cadeira, abraçando o amigo. Por se conhecerem a tanto tempo, ambos se consideravam quase irmãos. Tinham frequentado a mesma escola, aprontado juntos, criado diversos feitiços, aprendido como serem animagos e morado um na casa do outro por largos períodos de tempo — ambos os pais costumavam ser irritantes e eles simplesmente não tinham paciência para lidar com eles. E hoje tanto James quanto Sirius poderiam afirmar com absoluta certeza que dariam a vida um pelo outro.

“Almofadinhas” James sorriu enquanto batia em seus ombros. “Quanto tempo.”

Sirius riu.

“Oras, nem me fale” disse com um pouco de sarcasmo e diversão. “Parece que se passaram meses desde ontem quando nos encontramos no jantar da mansão Malfoy.”

“Me sinto da mesma forma” o tom na voz de James era pesaroso. “Nunca senti tanto a sua falta.”

Sirius riu da brincadeira e procurou um lugar para sentar sem esperar pelo convite. Nunca esperara mesmo. James o acompanhou, ignorando sua cadeira e tomando assento em um dos sofás próximos à lareira.

“E o uísque?” Sirius questionou balançando as sobrancelhas.

James somente estalou os dedos e logo Alfie estava parado em frente a eles com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e dois copos. O elfo desapareceu após servir a ambos e, com o puft de seu sumiço, o cômodo entrou em profundo silêncio. Foi nesse momento que James pressentiu o nervosismo de seu amigo e soube que o assunto do qual tratariam não seria fácil.

Ainda em silêncio, eles sorveram o líquido de seus copos, sentindo-o queimar sua garganta ao descer até encontrar o fundo de seu estômago. Sirius acabou com o uísque antes de seu amigo e, sedento, serviu-se mais um copo. James somente o observava com um brilho de diversão e preocupação nos olhos. Ele deixou que assim se seguisse até que Sirius chegasse ao quarto copo. Foi quando a preocupação tomou conta e a diversão deixou seu corpo.

“Ok, qual o problema?” James questionou deixando seu uísque quase intocado sobre a mesinha de centro. “Você transou com Bellatrix novamente?”

Sirius o encarou com olhos arregalados antes de semicerra-los e apontar um dedo diretamente para o peito de James.

“Isso somente aconteceu uma vez e você disse, _prometeu_ , não falar sobre” rosnou. “Foi uma época negra da minha vida.”

James não teve como não rir.

“Ok. Então o que foi?”

Sirius encarou seu copo, balançando o líquido âmbar-avermelhado que estava ali dentro. Sua vontade de falar parecia nula.

“Almofadinhas...” James pressionou. “É melhor você me falar de uma vez se se meteu em algum problema, podemos arranjar um meio de te tirar disso antes que o Lorde das Trevas se irrite.”

Sirius suspirou.

“Eu me meti em uma situação” confessou. “E o Lorde das Trevas não vai ficar feliz.”

“O que você fez?” James já estava completamente preocupado, pensando nas diversas punições que seu amigo receberia.

“Eu me apaixonei” Sirius se remexeu em sua poltrona e evitou encarar seu amigo. “Ou acho que me apaixonei.”

James franziu o cenho tentando compreender o que estava escutando. Os pontos foram se ligando e por fim ele já sabia o problema.

“Ela é da Ordem da Fênix” não foi uma pergunta.

Sirius o encarou por alguns segundos e então negou com a cabeça.

“Eu não sei” disse antes de tomar outro gole de seu uísque. “Ele não me disse.”

“ _Ele_?” James piscou atordoado.

Incrivelmente, Sirius corou. Uma visão rara e até engraçada.

“Sim. Ele” falou em tom de confissão.

James acenou com a cabeça, ainda desnorteado.

“Ok...” ele lambeu os lábios. “Então você também gosta de homens?”

Sirius negou com a cabeça e terminou o líquido de seu copo.

“Não, eu gosto dele.”

James não sabia como responder. Era inesperado para si que seu amigo estivesse, possivelmente, apaixonado por um homem. Um homem que provavelmente era da Ordem da Fênix.

Não que ele pudesse julgar, Lilian Evans era nascida trouxa e certamente da Ordem.

“Ok, e como você sabe que isso será um problema com o Lorde das Trevas?” questionou. “Pelo que eu saiba, ele não tem preconceito com isso.”

Sirius suspirou e se serviu novamente de uísque.

“O conheci na lua cheia” contou, voltando a se ajeitar na poltrona. Dessa vez encarava o melhor amigo; queria que ele visse que não estava brincando. “Enquanto ele estava transformado. Em lobisomem.”

James engasgou com o ar que havia em seus pulmões. Ele não podia ter escutado certo.

“O que?”

Sirius não repetiu, e não foi necessário. James estava lendo nos olhos dele a verdade daquela afirmação. Seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado por um lobisomem. Como isso era possível? Quando foi que isso aconteceu? E por que estava acontecendo com eles dois?

Por um momento, James não soube o que dizer. Sua boca se abriu algumas vezes, buscando algo para confortar seu melhor amigo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Possivelmente foi por isso que ele falou o que falou em seguida:

“Estou apaixonado por uma ruiva. Ela é nascida trouxa.”

Sirius engasgou com o uísque e tossiu.

“O que?”

James não tentou se consertar, mas também não se explicou para Sirius. Não houve qualquer pressão por parte do amigo e eles somente ficaram ali sentados, bebendo enquanto apreciavam a chuva grossa que caía e pensavam na desgraça que seriam suas vidas se descobrissem esses sentimentos.

*

O cervo passeava por entre as ruas de uma pequena vila como se fosse dono dela. Era um local não muito longe de Hogwarts, mas estava cheia de trouxas que apontavam para si enquanto passava pelo lugar. O cervo tentava ignorá-los. Não estava ali para ensinar uma liçãozinha a eles, mas sim para encontrar Lilian Evans. Ele precisava encontrar.

Virando a esquina e andando por mais alguns metros, o cervo achou a casa a qual procurava. Era pequena, de um andar somente, com cerca de madeira em volta e o telhado coberto por neve. A luz da sala estava acesa e as cortinas abertas, fazendo com que ele visse um pouco do cômodo e notasse a mulher ruiva deitada no sofá com um livro nas mãos.

Bonita como James se lembrava.

Ele deu alguns passos ainda em sua forma de cervo e entrou na propriedade da bruxa. Alguns feitiços foram acionados, ele pôde sentir, e logo a porta da frente foi escancarada e Lilian apareceu com uma varinha em mãos. Seu corpo murchou em alívio ao notar que não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte em seu jardim congelado e sim um cervo com grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes e chifres longos e bem ramificados.

Por um momento ela não soube o que fazer. Pensou em se aproximar, mas ficou com medo de ele a ver como uma ameaça. Não sabia se deveria conversar com ele também, afinal estava frio e era um _cervo_. Ela não sabia nada sobre cervos. Hipogrifos sim, mas cervos? Nada.

James, então, se aproximou um pouco mais, olhando-a com curiosidade e um pouco de diversão. Lilian parecia cada vez mais assustada e receosa e recuou um pouco, fechando a porta. O cervo bufou ao notar a reação da ruiva e bateu a pata no chão cheio de neve. Frustrado, ele se virou e foi embora.

*

James voltou uma segunda vez, depois a terceira e a quarta. Lilian sempre o observava, mas raramente parecia tentada a se aproximar. Era um pouco engraçado, mas muito frustrante. E então um dia ele simplesmente decidiu não aparecer como um cervo.

Provavelmente já acostumada em ter seus feitiços acionado por causa do animal que a visitava toda noite, Lilian abriu a porta de trás sem sua varinha e usando somente um pijama bem quente. Sua surpresa foi enorme ao notar que, ao invés do cervo de sempre que a observava em seu quintal, um homem estava parado bem a sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios e olhos castanhos brilhantes. E o pior é que ela conhecia aquele homem.

“Você?!” ela ofegou assustada e correu para pegar a varinha.

“ _Accio_ ” James soltou e a varinha de Lilian voou direto para sua mão. Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados. “Eu não vim te matar.”

Ele passou pela porta e a fechou.

“Não? E o que faz aqui?” ao passo em que ele se aproximava, ela se afastava, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como obstáculo e defesa contra James.

“Senti saudades, você não?” seu tom era de brincadeira, mas a verdade era que, no fundo, ele realmente havia sentido falta dela.

“Não” a resposta veio rápida e irritada. “Saia da minha casa.”

“Por que tudo isso, ruiva?” James se movimentava pela casa como se fosse dono do mundo, tocando as coisas e analisando cada centímetro. “Achei que tínhamos nos entendido naquela noite.”

“Não foi porque você salvou a minha vida que agora iremos virar melhores amigos. Você é um Comensal da Morte. O que te impede de me usar e depois me matar?”

James pareceu considerar aquela pergunta.

“Não tenho qualquer pretensão em te usar” respondeu ao sentar-se no sofá. Inesperadamente, mesmo sendo feio, ele era muito confortável. “Eu seria torturado e morto se alguém soubesse que estou aqui, em sua casa. Acho que o fato de minha vida estar em suas mãos garante que não pretendo nada de mau.”

“Essas são somente suas palavras” Lilian contestou, mas ela havia se aproximado alguns passos. Curiosa, como sempre, não iria se negar a oportunidade de entender a mente de um Comensal da Morte.

“E que garantias você quer?”

“Qual o seu nome?” ela pediu. James não pareceu muito feliz com a pergunta.

“Henry” respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

“Esse não é seu nome verdadeiro.”

James sorriu.

“Talvez não seja.”

“Como posso confiar em você se você não confia em mim?” Lilian questionou e James tinha que admitir que ela tinha um ponto.

“James” respondeu. “Sem sobrenome.”

Lilian acenou com a cabeça.

“E por que realmente está aqui?”

Ele deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

“Estava entediado. Achei que seria mais produtivo estar aqui do que torturando trouxas com alguns Comensais.”

Lilian ofegou e James a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

“Como consegue falar isso com tanta naturalidade?” ela perguntou parecendo um pouco perturbada. “São pessoas!”

“São trouxas, Lilian” James respondeu. “Estão abaixo de nós.”

Ela negou com a cabeça. Estava chocada e bastante inconformada com o pensamento de James.

“Por que acha isso?” ela se aproximou e se sentou em uma das poltronas de frente para o sofá.

James respirou fundo e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

“Eles são patéticos. Não possuem magia. São preconceituosos. Não pensariam duas vezes antes de nos escravizar ou matar. Por que não devemos fazer o mesmo? É só uma retribuição por anos de história onde precisamos nos esconder e fugir. Retribuição por bruxos que tiveram sua liberdade tirada” James se esticou no sofá e cruzou os braços. “Eu não entendo por que ainda há bruxos que os defendem. Eles são maus e patéticos. Nós somos melhores.”

Lilian estava desnorteada, para dizer o mínimo.

“Então você acha que agir com eles do mesmo jeito que agiram conosco é uma boa forma de se mostrar superior?” ela negou com a cabeça. “Isso não te faz melhor que eles. Na verdade, isso os torna iguais, se não piores. Afinal, eles nos atacaram por anos por não entender quem somos, mas nós... Quero dizer, vocês... Vocês conhecem o mundo trouxa, tem a possibilidade de compreender quem eles são e, mesmo assim, optam por tratá-los igual a como fomos tratados... Isso não faz nenhum sentido.”

James ouviu atentamente o discurso de Lilian e, pela primeira vez, não soube defender suas crenças.

“Eles merecem” disse depois de alguns segundos.

“Merecem pelo quê?” questionou tentando entender. “Por seus antepassados terem ferido os nossos? Porque, não sei se você sabe algo sobre história trouxa, mas, para eles, a Caça as Bruxas foi perca de tempo. Para eles, nós realmente nunca existimos. E o mundo está tão diferente de séculos atrás. Eu diria até que ele anda mais compreensivo.”

“Eles acham que foi perca de tempo?” James estava interessado.

“Sim” Lilian sorriu. “E acredita-se que com essa paranoia eles mataram mais trouxas do que bruxos.”

James acenou com a cabeça, parecendo digerir a informação.

“Eu entendo, mas isso não muda o ponto” insistiu. “Trouxas não são melhores que nós. E eles precisam entender isso.”

Lilian suspirou, frustrada.

“E então por que o ódio por nascidos trouxas?” ela questionou realmente interessada. “O que fizemos para o mundo bruxo? Por que já escutei histórias de muitos nascidos trouxas que foram maltratados por seus pais e/ou irmãos e ninguém nunca lutou pelos nossos direitos.”

James abriu a boca para responder, mas ao perceber que não tinha nada a falar, voltou a fechá-la.

“Admita que vocês não estão fazendo isso como uma retribuição histórica” Lilian insistiu. “É tudo sobre pureza de sangue e sobre como vocês, sangues puros, são melhores que nós, nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Sobre como isso tudo é uma desculpa para obterem poder e mais poder. É tudo pelo prazer de espalhar caos, pânico, morte e dor.”

James sentia como se estivesse sendo esbofeteado. Nada surgia em sua mente para responder às palavras cortantes que vinham da boca de Lilian e isso era frustrante.

“Vocês seguem um homem louco que nem ao menos parece ser humano. O obedecem cegamente, sem procurar motivos para tais ações e simplesmente não se questionam se estão fazendo o que exatamente querem pelas justificativas que acreditam” ela continuou. “Você nem ao menos sabe me dizer por que matam nascidos trouxas.”

Lilian tinha um grande ponto que James não tinha como contestar. Ele realmente não sabia responder. Até porque ele nunca tinha se perguntado isso, somente aceitado seu destino e correspondido ao chamado de Karkaroff em seu último ano.

A sala, então, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tendo somente o som do crepitar da lareira para quebrar a tensão que permeava o ar. James respirou fundo quando sentiu que era hora de simplesmente falar.

“Eu tinha dezoito anos quando recebi a marca” contou olhando intensamente para os olhos verdes que tanto lhe lembravam da aurora boreal que aparecia de tempos em tempos em Durmstrang. “Já trabalhava há um ano com pequenos deveres que outros Comensais me incumbiam. Meu recrutador disse que eu era um ótimo soldado e que o Lorde das Trevas ficava feliz em saber dos meus resultados. Nunca me perguntei por que fazia aquelas tarefas. Na época eram pesquisas e talvez disseminar a ideia de fazer parte de um grupo único e que nos defenderia a qualquer momento.”

James não sabia por que estava falando tudo aquilo. Não sabia se era por necessidade de se defender do tom acusatório de Lilian ou se para somente desabafar toda sua história.

“A primeira vez que eu matei foi quando tinha dezenove. Era um mestiço que estava falando coisas indevidas sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Eu nem pisquei” James desviou o olhar, pois a cara de julgamento de Lilian era sufocante. “Esse fato nunca me atormentou” ele suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. “Talvez...” ele hesitou e engoliu em seco. “Talvez você esteja realmente certa em dizer que seguimos um homem sem pensar nos motivos ou entender nossas ações.”

Lilian estava sem palavras e James agradecia, pois não sabia se aguentaria compaixão ou ódio explicito vindos da ruiva. Após alguns segundos ele se levantou e se adiantou para a porta de trás, achando melhor ir a esperar qualquer reação da mulher.

“Boa noite, _vakre rødhårete_.”

Quando Lilian piscou, James já não estava mais ali e sua varinha estava em cima do sofá.

x

_Diário,_

_Nós conversamos hoje à noite. Temos pontos de vistas completamente diferentes, mas algo me diz que isso não será mais um grande obstáculo._

_E sim, eu, hoje, posso afirmar com certeza que caí na armadilha do amor._

_Espero que voltemos a nos ver um dia._

_E espero que não seja enquanto tentamos nos matar._

_Até._

x

Era noite e James, junto a outros Comensais adentravam pelo Átrio do Ministério da Magia. O silêncio e a escuridão só eram quebrados pelas lareiras que explodiam em chamas verdes ao trazerem um novo soldado. À frente, comandando toda a horda de mascarados, ia o Lorde das Trevas. Seu rosto transfigurados sendo refletido nas paredes de mármore negro enquanto avançava aos pés nus pelo corredor largo.

James não estava muito longe de seu mestre, somente alguns passos atrás, ainda na fila da frente. Ao seu lado direito ia Sirius e no esquerdo Lucius. Caminhavam todos no mesmo ritmo, usando a mesma roupa e a mesma máscara. O clima de ansiedade sobrevoava o grupo que somente crescia. Aquele era um dos ataques mais importantes e provavelmente o mais maciço até aquele momento. Somente seria superado quando atacassem Hogwarts. E, quando Hogwarts estivesse nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas, o mundo não mais pertenceria aos trouxas.

Estavam somente a alguns passos de conquistar o mundo.

E James, por mais surpreendente que fosse para ele mesmo, não conseguia ficar feliz por isso. As palavras de Lilian de duas semanas atrás ainda destruíam todos os argumentos que tinha em sua mente e, desde então, ele vinha sentindo vergonha. Vergonha pelo que lutava; pelo que havia se tornado.

O primeiro _Avada Kedavra_ lançado no Átrio foi por Bellatrix Lestrange. James reconhecia a voz dela sem precisar fazer esforço. Um guarda caiu no chão como pedra e o segundo achou alguma forma de correr e se esconder enquanto, provavelmente, buscava uma forma de alertar aos aurores e ao Ministro o que estava acontecendo. O Lorde das Trevas sorria. Era exatamente o que ele queria.

A guerra ia começar e James sentia como se fosse vomitar. Sua preocupação com Lilian Evans parecia o corroer por dentro.

Não demorou para que os aurores e membros da Ordem começassem a chegar ao local e, pela falta de organização, muitos morreram sem conseguirem ao menos sair da lareira. Foi uma chacina e o Lorde das Trevas parecia estar no ápice de sua felicidade. James somente estava aliviado. Lilian não era nenhuma das pessoas que haviam acabado de ser mortas e ele somente podia agradecer por isso.

“Está sendo muito fácil” Sirius comentou baixinho.

E foi exatamente ao fim da frase que o mundo explodiu dentro do Ministério e pessoas começaram a surgir em todos os cantos: elevadores, sombras, lareiras... Alguns até aparataram. James não teve tempo de censurar Sirius por ter aberto a boca; estava muito ocupado tentando salvar sua própria vida. Ele também pensava em Lilian. Ela provavelmente estava ali, correndo o risco de ser morta sem um segundo pensamento por parte daqueles Comensais.

A ideia de ela morrer sem que pudesse fazer nada perturbava James e, distraído, levou um feio corte em seu braço, despedaçando a manga da blusa para mostrar sua Marca Negra que começava a se manchar com sangue derramado. Matar aquele homem em retaliação passou por sua mente, mas ele se viu incapaz de dizer a maldição. Ela parecia entalada em sua garganta e, por fim, o que saiu foi um silencioso _Estupefaça_ que o atingiu no peito e fez com que apagasse.

Então James foi atrás de quem realmente o importava. Ele _precisava_ encontrar Lilian. Precisava ter certeza que ela não tinha morrido ainda. Precisava garantir que ela ia ficar bem.

Ele a encontrou lutando com dois Comensais da Morte, próximo ao braço de uma das criaturas da estátua do Átrio que havia caído no chão. Um deles não tinha máscara em seu rosto e James o reconheceu como sendo Dolohov. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de apagar ambos. Lilian se assustou com os feitiços que atingiram os dois homens pelas costas, mas se recuperou em tempo de lançar um _Expelliarmus_ que James, dificilmente, se desviou.

“Está louca?” ele sibilou chegando perto dela e Lilian finalmente o reconheceu pela voz. Ela olhou a sua volta e não havia praticamente ninguém por perto. Parte da estátua que caíra estava às suas costas e os escondia de boa parte dos bruxos que lutavam.

“O que pensa que está fazendo?” ela murmurou. “Por que estão aqui? O que aconteceu com o seu braço?”

James ignorou a última pergunta.

“Porque é como as coisas são” respondeu antes de pegá-la pela mão. “Vem comigo.”

Lilian se deixou ser carregada por alguns metros, mas logo parou, fazendo com que ele se virasse para mirá-la.

“Para onde?”

“Vou te deixar em algum lugar seguro” James continuou tentando carregá-la, mas Lilian se soltou rapidamente.

“Não” ela disse um pouco exasperada. “Eu vou lutar!”

James a encarou sem paciência, mas não era como se ela pudesse ver. A máscara prateada escondia suas expressões. Foi provavelmente por isso que ela não previu o _Estupefaça_ que ele, sem hesitar, lançou em sua direção.

Lilian apagou e James pôde, finalmente, carregá-la pelo corredor que levaria a algumas salas pequenas. Ele não teve qualquer problema pelo caminho e, quando achou o lugar perfeito, trancou-a em uma das salas e voltou para a batalha.

Pelo menos havia uma preocupação a menos em sua mente.

*

Até o fim da batalha James ainda recebeu mais quatro cortes. Alguns até bem sérios, mas ele não estava se importando muito. Corpos estavam jogados pelo chão do Átrio, frios e sem vida. Muitos, ensanguentados. E James estava parado bem no meio deles. Seu estômago estava embrulhado. Ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido parte daquilo. Parte daquela vitória que derramou tanto sangue mágico.

Na verdade, James não sentia como se aquilo fosse uma vitória.

“O Lorde das Trevas vai fazer um discurso” Sirius apareceu às suas costas e James quase saltou com o susto. “Ele está muito feliz.”

Mas Sirius, pelo contrário, parecia miserável.

“O que aconteceu?” James perguntou preocupado.

“Nada” respondeu dando de ombros. “Eu devia estar aliviado. Não o achei entre os corpos. Só que... Eu não sei.”

James acenou com a cabeça.

“Entendi...”

Sirius sorriu de lado — um sorriso triste — e indicou o caminho com a cabeça.

“Vamos?” chamou. “Seremos torturados se não estivermos presentes quando ele se autointitular Ministro da Magia.”

“Claro, vamos.”

Sirius encabeçou o caminho até onde um palanque improvisado foi colocado e James o seguiu, um pouco lentamente, ainda gravando o rosto de todas as pessoas que morreram naquela noite. Tantos que poderiam estar apaixonados, recém-casados; muitos que perderam a chance de serem felizes. Mães perderam seus filhos, crianças perderam seus irmãos... James não conseguia achar uma forma de não se sentir culpado.

E ele não sabia o que estava realmente acontecendo com ele.

Porque ele sempre matou sem sentir qualquer pingo de culpa. Mas agora? Agora ele nem ao menos conseguia pensar na possibilidade de tirar a vida de alguém que não merecesse verdadeiramente. E as mortes daquela noite... Ele tinha certeza que iriam assombrá-lo pelo resto da vida.

“Se sente bem?” Sirius questionou ao perceber o olhar perdido de James. “Tem uns cortes bem feios no seu peito, quer que eu os cure?”

James piscou duas vezes antes de responder.

“Não. Eu estou bem.”

E ele estava. Por que o que eram alguns cortes perto do fato de que aquelas pessoas perderam suas vidas?

Ambos seguiram até a multidão de Comensais da Morte. Mais de um terço haviam sido mortos na batalha, alguns estavam se recuperando em um pequeno recanto do Átrio, mas grande parte estava ali, de pé, olhando de forma maravilhada para o Lorde das Trevas que subia ao palanque para falar aos seus seguidores.

Se alguém perguntasse posteriormente, James diria que não fazia ideia do que Voldemort havia dito naquele momento. Sua mente estava focada em outras coisas, pensando em outros caminhos, tomando várias diferentes decisões.

E, provavelmente pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele simplesmente não estava aceitando um acontecimento como parte do destino.

James não soube dizer quando o discurso acabou exatamente, mas, quando viu os Comensais começando a voltar ao trabalho para mover corpos, tirar os restos da estátua, trancar lareiras e outras coisas importantes, ele se encaminhou para o corredor que o levaria até a sala onde havia trancado Lilian.

Ele abriu a porta sem pressa e entrou, observando o local a sua volta. Era uma sala pequena, com uma mesa encostada na parede, uma cadeira acolchoada e um sofá pequeno. Lilian estava sentada nele e mirava James com puro ódio em seus olhos verdes.

“Ruiva” ele cumprimentou tentando ignorar a sensação de medo que crescia na base de seu estômago.

“O que, _exatamente_ , você estava pensando quando me trancou aqui?!” ela estava se controlando para não gritar, mas James não se importou com o tom de voz que ela queria usar. Ele somente jogou um _abaffiato_ na sala e buscou sentar-se na cadeira.

“Que eu deveria te manter a salvo” respondeu sinceramente.

Lilian parecia desarmada por um momento.

“Por quê?” questionou. A raiva ainda não tinha passado, mas ela parecia menos propensa a matá-lo dolorosamente.

“Porque sim” James sorriu e buscou sua varinha entre as vestes. “ _Episkey_ ” murmurou quase sem força para seu braço. Em meio ao sangue que estava sendo drenado, surgiu a Marca Negra. Por um momento, ele sentiu vontade de vomitar ao vê-la. “Nós ganhamos, caso esteja se perguntado. O Lorde das Trevas é o novo ministro. A Era das Trevas está começando, Lily. Sugiro que saia do país e leve seus amigos.”

“Ninguém me chama de Lily” ela comentou, mas não pareceu estar censurando-o. Na verdade, ela parecia bem mais preocupada com o fato de que as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais complicadas naquela guerra.

“Eu diria ‘sinto muito’, mas eu não sinto” ele sorriu fracamente. “Eu vou dar um cochilo. Não saia dessa sala se não quer morrer dolorosamente. Vamos conversar quando eu acordar e então te tirarei da Inglaterra.”

Lilian franziu o cenho e se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na frente de James.

“Hey, não dorme” ela pediu já puxando sua varinha. “Hey, James, não durma. Por favor” ela começou a murmurar feitiços de cura e os cortes se fecharam, fazendo com que o sangue desaparecesse. “James” deu batidinhas no rosto dele. “James, acorda.”

Ele não acordou.

E Lilian, pela primeira vez, se viu seriamente preocupada com a saúde dele.

*

James acordou não muito tempo depois. Sua mente estava enevoada e a boca seca. Estranhamente, ele estava deitado em algo macio e alguma coisa aquecia sua mão gelada. Quando abriu os olhos descobriu que estava no sofá da pequena sala onde havia trancado Lilian mais cedo na batalha e que, o que cobria sua mão, era a mão da própria que dormia com a cabeça apoiada ao seu lado. Ele sorriu pensando em uma piada que, provavelmente, não faria.

Querendo se sentar, James passou a se mexer, finalmente sentindo as dores dos duelos mais cedo. Ele gemeu de dor e isso, junto a sua movimentação, fez com que Lilian acordasse. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas, quando compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, relaxou um pouco.

“Você acordou” constatou.

James acenou com a cabeça.

“Obrigado por não sair. Isso seria não só a sua morte, como igualmente a minha.”

Lilian também acenou com a cabeça.

“O que aconteceu?” quis saber. “Com tudo.”

James engoliu em seco e se ajeitou para ocupar somente uma parte do sofá. Ele indicou para que Lilian se sentasse ao seu lado e ela o fez.

“Millicent Bagnold morreu. Dumbledore fez com que os sobreviventes fossem embora. O ministério é nosso. Os Comensais estão limpando toda a bagunça e ajeitando o lugar, pois aqui vai ser o novo centro de comando do Lorde das Trevas.”

Lilian acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

“Alguns amigos seus se salvaram” James tentou amenizar a situação. “Não vi o Seboso e nem aquele homem cansado entre os mortos.”

“Severus e Remus?” os olhos dela brilhavam em esperança.

“É” ele respondeu fazendo um gesto de desdenho. “Qualquer que seja os nomes deles...”

Lilian sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Bom.”

James concordou e tentou se levantar. Ele ainda estava um pouco tonto e fraco, mas conseguiu conjurar um copo e enchê-lo de água. Bebeu tudo tão rápido que quase engasgou.

“E o que aconteceu com você?” Lilian perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

James deu de ombros e reencheu a taça.

“O que acontece em qualquer batalha. Fui ferido” ele sorriu e elevou o copo como se fosse fazer um brinde. “E obrigado por cuidar dos cortes.”

“De nada” ela respondeu baixinho.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas James não deixou que ele se perpetuasse.

“Eu vou ver se arranjo um jeito de te tirar daqui” disse sem mirá-la. “Levá-la até a França, ou América... Te deixar a salvo.”

Lilian mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu de imediato. Na verdade, ela se levantou e moveu-se até estar de frente para James, para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Por quê?” ela questionou suavemente enquanto analisava todo o rosto do Comensal da Morte. Assim, naquela luz suave, com a roupa rasgada, os cabelos bagunçados e olheiras por sob os olhos, ele parecia alguém perdido que clamava por ajuda. “Por que quer me salvar?”

James bufou um pouco irritado.

“Eu já não respondi essa pergunta?” questionou exasperado. “Eu me importo com você.”

“E por quê?” ela continuou insistindo.

“Porque sim!” James elevou um pouco seu tom de voz. “Porque você é alguém por quem eu me preocupo. Porque eu gosto de você!” ele negou com a cabeça e respirou fundo. “Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar que eu quero fazer algo de bom te tirando desse lugar antes que você se torne algum brinquedo de tortura dessas pessoas?”

“Eu também me preocupo com você” Lilian falou ignorando a pergunta. James a encarou cético. “É, meio irreal, eu sei, mas é verdade. Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho.”

Ele quis rir, mas não fez.

“Eu não vou morrer, Lilian. Essa guerra já está ganha. Somente falta mais um local a ser atacado e então Inglaterra será do Lorde das Trevas. Você e todos os seus amigos nascidos trouxas precisam sair do país o mais rápido possível.”

“Você não pode garantir que não vai morrer” ela respondeu. “E se ainda há mais uma batalha, eu irei estar presente, defendendo o que eu acredito ser verdade.”

James a encarou perplexo por dois segundos, mas logo sua face se torceu de raiva e ele socou a mesa.

“Você não tem nenhum senso de autopreservação?” rosnou tentando se controlar. “Eu estou tentando salvar a sua vida. Esqueça Hogwarts. Esqueça a Inglaterra. Esqueça tudo o que você construiu aqui. Não há mais nada a ser feito. O Lorde das Trevas venceu!”

Ao contrário dele, Lilian aparentava estar bem calma.

“James” aquela era a primeira vez que ela dizia o nome dele e isso enviou arrepios por todo seu corpo. “Eu tomei a minha decisão. Eu vou lutar pelo que acredito e se eu tiver que morrer por isso, morrerei.”

James não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando. Aquela mulher era impossível.

“Nós vamos discutir isso melhor quando eu te tirar daqui de dentro” preferiu mudar o assunto. “Espere aqui, eu vou voltar com uma solução.”

Lilian acenou com a cabeça e esperou até que James saísse para enfeitiçar a porta.

*

James voltou uma hora depois com outro homem usando as mesmas vestes que ele. Era tão alto quanto James, mas o queixo tinha um formato mais quadrado e seus cabelos cacheados eram longos. Lilian ficou dividida entre levantar a varinha para ele e encará-lo como uma ameaça, ou não. Por fim ela acabou levantando, preferindo pecar pelo cuidado excessivo.

“Quem é você?” perguntou autoritária.

“Um amigo” o estranho respondeu e, vendo que a ruiva não estava feliz com o que disse, completou: “Me chamo Sirius. Remus me conhece, não precisa pensar em mim como uma ameaça.”

James e Lilian pareceram momentaneamente confusos.

“Como?” ela questionou.

“Remus e eu nos conhecemos. Eu sou o informante dele. Ou talvez ele tenha me introduzido como namorado.”

Lilian estava desconcertada.

“O quê?” ela continuou sem entender praticamente nada.

“Ou talvez ele não tenha falado sobre mim...” Sirius pareceu pensativo. “Vou conversar sobre isso com ele depois.”

James negou a cabeça, não querendo entrar no mérito daquele assunto e se virou para Lilian.

“Eu tenho um plano” ele se aproximou e estendeu um frasco que parecia ser de uísque. “Beba.”

“O que é isso?” ela questionou preocupada. A cor era ambarina, mas estava espesso demais para ser uísque e o cheiro... “Polissuco?” não havia choque em sua voz, mas sim admiração. Aparentemente James tinha tido uma boa ideia.

“Sim” ele respondeu. “Você vai sair com a aparência de Sirius junto comigo. Vamos direto para a minha casa depois disso. Resolvemos o resto depois.”

Lilian concordou.

“Ok. E como você tem certeza que não vão desconfiar que eu não sou realmente ele?”

“Não tenho” James disse antes de sorrir amarelo. “Estou na base da esperança de que tudo dará certo. Agora beba para podermos ir.”

Lilian não ficou feliz com a resposta, mas o obedeceu.

Em dois minutos ela já era outra pessoa. Em vinte, ambos já deixavam o Ministério da Magia para trás. Antes mesmo que a Poção Polissuco perdesse seu efeito já estavam na grande mansão Potter, sentados na sala de estar enquanto Alfie servia algo para comerem e, quando o relógio da casa badalou ao meio-dia, ambos já estavam deitados em suas camas e prontos para dormir.

x

_Diário,_

_Nós nos vimos novamente._

_Não tentamos nos matar, se está se perguntando isso, mas sim nos salvamos, mutuamente. Ficamos juntos, presos em uma sala do ministério, mas nada aconteceu além de conversarmos. Ainda temos pontos de vistas bastante diferentes. Não com relação à guerra, mas sim ao nosso bem estar. Ambos queremos continuar a batalha._

_Acho que iremos morrer. Não sei por que, mas tenho essa sensação._

_A guerra não será boa para nenhum de nós e eu não sei se o que sinto sobreviverá a toda essa devastação._

_Não disse, mas dormimos sob o mesmo teto e hoje conversaremos._

_Talvez eu venha aqui contar sobre o que falamos. Ás vezes é bom desabafar com você._

x

James acordou com o som de sua porta sendo aberta vagarosamente. Sua mão, automaticamente, viajou para debaixo de seu travesseiro onde uma varinha ficava guardada. Os passos lentos e leves da pessoa eram abafados pelo tapete, mas ainda era possível escutá-los se aproximando. Ele começou a se virar lentamente, querendo estar na posição perfeita para se defender, mas foi desnecessária toda a sua preparação quando a pessoa simplesmente falou.

“James, está acordado?” Lilian o chamava e, em alívio, ele soltou a respiração que tinha prendido. Ele se virou para encarar a ruiva e seus olhos, por mais que quisesse controlá-los, a analisaram de cima a baixo, interessados em como aquele pijama caíra muito bem no corpo magro e baixo dela.

“Sim” ele respondeu com a voz grogue. “O que foi?”

Ela mudou o peso de uma perna para outra, aparentando desconforto.

“Estou com fome” confessou. “E também precisamos conversar.”

James suspirou e se sentou na cama. Seu peito nu ficou a mostra e Lilian corou por um instante antes de desviar o olhar e se recusar a voltar a mirá-lo.

“Alfie” ele chamou alto o suficiente e logo o elfo estava no quarto, fazendo mesuras para ambos. “Traga algo para comermos. Bolos, frutas, chá...” ele se virou para Lilian. “Algo que deseja?”

Ela deu de ombros.

“Só isso” ele disse para o elfo e, com uma mesura, a criatura se foi. “Fique a vontade” agora falava com a ruiva.

Lilian hesitou um momento, mas logo deu de ombros e acabou por subir na cama alta. Ela se sentou, tentando ficar confortável e, incentivada pelo silêncio e por não querer analisar o corpo definido de James, passou a observar o quarto. Era amplo e espaçoso, com uma cama enorme de dossel na parede oposta a da porta. Na direita havia uma grande janela de vidro e, na esquerda, duas portas de madeira. Em um canto era possível ver uma grande estante repleta de livros e duas poltronas; Lilian se perguntava por que não estavam sentados lá.

“Sobre o que quer conversar?” James questionou quebrando o silêncio.

Lilian voltou seus olhos para ele e se forçou em somente focar em seu rosto.

“Eu preciso voltar para a Ordem” respondeu um pouco nervosa com a reação que poderia vir dele. “Eu preciso saber sobre meus amigos e o que vai acontecer em seguida.”

James suspirou.

“Você insiste em não me deixar te tirar do país” não foi uma pergunta. “Lily, por favor, me entenda. Eu _preciso_ que você saia do país” ele se aproximou e tomou as mãos da mulher entre as suas. “Eu não vou suportar uma batalha inteira sem saber onde você está e como está. Eu não vou suportar a culpa caso você morra lutando.”

“Eu te disse que se for necessário morrer eu vou-”

“Morrer pelo que acredita, eu lembro” James a interrompeu. “Mas, por favor, morra de velhice, em outro país, feliz, casada e com filhos. Não nas mãos de pessoas sádicas. Eu estou te pedindo. Por favor.”

Lilian negou com a cabeça.

“Eu não posso deixar meus amigos para trás” ela sorriu tristemente. “Eu não conseguiria viver comigo mesma sabendo que eu os abandonei quando mais necessitavam.”

James respirou fundo, exasperado.

“O que eu preciso fazer para que você saia da Inglaterra, Lily?”

“Não há nada que possa fazer, James. Eu vou ficar.”

Ele queria discutir. Queria brigar, debater, quebrar alguns vasos e até ameaçar, mas ele não o fez. Em lugar, Alfie apareceu, interrompendo-os. Ele carregava duas bandejas lotadas com vários tipos de comida que deixou ao lado da cama. James o dispensou, Lilian agradeceu — o que fez o elfo quase chorar — e eles foram deixados sozinhos.

Inicialmente, comeram em silêncio. Alguns pedaços de bolo, uma fruta aqui e ali, um pouco de suco, uma xícara de chá... Quando já estavam basicamente no final, James finalmente voltou a falar:

“Se você morrer...” ele engoliu em seco e Lilian o encarou com os olhos verdes grandes e interessados. James não concluiu a frase, mas ela não precisou que o fizesse. Eles já estavam falando há tempos demais sobre como se sentiam com relação ao bem estar do outro e ela já pensava que era hora de agir.

Foi por isso que, em um impulso, sua boca estava colada na dele. Era para ser algo rápido, mas James segurou sua cintura e a rodou, fazendo com que caísse na cama com ele por cima. O beijo se aprofundou rapidamente e o quarto esquentou. Ambos estavam ofegantes no momento em que finalmente interromperam o beijo.

“Você não devia ter feito isso...” James murmurou de olhos fechados com a testa colada na dela.

“Por que não?” seu tom era petulante.

“Porque eu não vou conseguir mais deixar que você vá” ele abriu os olhos e a encarou. Era possível ler desespero e necessidade neles e Lilian, sem pensar, voltou a beijá-lo.

Eles não saíram daquela cama pelo resto da noite.

*

Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, James deixou a mansão para ir até o Quartel General com a promessa de Lilian de que ela não deixaria a casa. Ele precisava saber a situação atual do mundo bruxo e o que seria dele no futuro para que pudesse proteger a ruiva de olhos verdes que dormia em seu quarto naquele momento.

Como esperado, as possibilidades de nascidos trouxas deixarem o país estava cada vez mais difícil. Na verdade, eles já começavam a ser perseguidos, obrigados a se apresentarem diante do Ministério para provar que eram realmente seres mágicos. Alguns estavam sendo presos, outros simplesmente desapareciam e James tentava conter seus impulsos de salvar aquelas pessoas.

O pensamento de que Lilian precisava dele era a única coisa que o mantinha impassível ao escutar os gritos que ecoavam pelos corredores

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar no Ministério naquela manhã foi procurar por Bellatrix. Como esperado, ela estava ocupando uma das maiores salas próximas à sala do Ministro, expondo seu sorriso maldoso e macabro para todas as pessoas que passavam pelo local. James não procurou saber qual era exatamente o trabalho que ela estava exercendo ali, mas ficou tempo o suficiente para se interar dos acontecimentos das últimas horas.

Aparentemente, a resistência havia se calado e não tinham tentado nenhum ataque ao Ministério. Pelo que se sabia, estavam se concentrando em Hogwarts, sob a proteção milenar do castelo. Nascidos trouxas de diversas partes da Inglaterra, Escócia e Irlanda já haviam se apresentado para cadastramento e julgamento. Muitos foram entregues aos dementadores, mas James decidiu não se aprofundar nesse assunto.

Havia, também, alguns bruxos nascidos trouxas, mestiços e, principalmente, membros da Ordem, que estavam sendo procurados. Fotos se espalhavam pela antiga sala dos Aurores, onde grande parte dos Comensais da Morte se encontrava. Aquele foi o segundo lugar que James visitou e quase desejou não ter feito. Seu estômago se embrulhou, o coração se apertou e ele passou a suar frio ao ver a foto de Lilian com seu nome embaixo e a recompensa por trazê-la com vida — 15 mil galeões —, morta — 10 mil galeões — ou somente sua cabeça — 9 mil galeões. Ao lado estavam fotos de outras pessoas. Dumbledore, um par de ruivos, vários desconhecidos e um homem de rosto cansado que James sentia já ter encontrado em algum duelo.

“Reconheceu alguém nas fotos?” Sirius surgiu ao seu lado e foi possível compreender, sem pensar, sua fala em código. Sim, Lilian estava naquele mural.

“Uma ou duas” ele tentou sorrir de lado, querendo aparentar estar bem, mas seu rosto mais parecia uma careta de escárnio. “E você?”

“O mesmo.”

James concordou com a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio. Ambos não se falaram mais e, após alguns segundos, cada um seguiu para um lado.

O terceiro lugar visitado por James foi a sala de Lucius Malfoy. Sua esposa, grávida de alguns meses, ocupava uma das cadeiras ao lado de um jovem que foi impossível não reconhecer na hora: Seboso. Por um momento James não soube como agir; na verdade, ele nem sabia se estava vendo corretamente. Mas quando se recuperou e teve certeza que não estava alucinando, puxou sua varinha de dentro da capa, sendo imitado pelo Seboso.

Narcissa gritou assustada e nervosa, mas James não lhe deu atenção. E nem para Lucius que pedia — ordenava, na verdade — que ambos abaixassem as varinhas e respeitassem seu escritório. Seboso também ignorava o casal Malfoy, encarando o recém-chegado com precaução.

“Você pertence à Ordem” James afirmou. Seu tom era baixo, mas não menos perigoso.

Seboso pareceu desconfortável por um momento.

“Ele é meu informante, Potter!” Lucius bufou irritado. “Agora abaixa essa varinha!”

“O que me garante que ele não está aqui para te atacar, Malfoy? Ou me atacar? Ou atacar a sua esposa grávida?”

A careta de raiva de Lucius somente se aprofundava.

“Porque eu o recrutei” cuspiu a resposta. “Não que eu lhe deva satisfação, mas Severus Snape é meu amigo. Foi meu pupilo em Hogwarts e eu gostaria que confiasse em mim quando eu digo que ele não é um traidor!”

James analisou o que fora dito por um tempo. Tempo o suficiente para ele assimilar o nome dito: Severus Snape, o “amigo” de Lilian. A raiva queimou por dentro e sua mão apertou a varinha com mais força. A vontade de matá-lo era enorme. Como _ele_ podia trair Lilian assim? Como?

Mas novamente a maldição entalou em sua garganta e James se viu sendo obrigado a abaixar a varinha. Seboso o imitou e ambos, sincronizados, as guardaram.

“Agora que voltamos a ser civilizados...” Narcissa se pronunciou, tentando voltar a sua pose aristocrática. James odiava o nariz empinado dela tanto quanto odiava a voz de Bellatrix. “Deixe-me apresentar a você, Sr. Potter, nosso amigo de longa data, Severus Snape. Severus, esse é James Potter, chefe de uma das mais antigas e puras casas bruxas.”

“Também nosso exímio estrategista” Lucius completou. “Apesar de, às vezes, ser avesso a ordens.”

James sorriu amarelo e estendeu uma mão para o Seboso.

“Não irei pedir desculpas pela varinha” ele avisou quando a mão do bruxo tocou a sua.

“Nem eu” retrucou o outro.

Lucius deu uma risadinha.

“Serão melhores amigos” disse voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno. James ignorou o comentário irônico.

“Então sobre o que ele veio informar?” questionou curioso.

“Sobre uma possível entrada dentro de Hogwarts” Lucius contou antes de sorrir. “Você vai gostar de saber dessa. Já imagino que tipo de planos sairá de dentro de sua mente. Por favor, Sevurus, conte a James o que estava me contando.”

E Severus contou. James não podia estar mais assustado com a possibilidade que estava sendo jogada em seu colo.

*

James chegou afobado na mansão. Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração estava acelerado e tudo o que sentia era medo. Não por ele, mas por todas as outras pessoas que ele nem ao menos conhecia. E, acima de tudo, pela ruiva.

Um pouco em pânico, ele correu para o andar de cima, entrando em seu quarto de supetão somente para encontrá-lo vazio. Nervoso, olhou em seu quarto de vestir e no banheiro. Buscou por todos os cômodos possíveis, chamando pelo nome dela. Ela não respondeu; ela não estava mais ali.

James, então, finalmente entrou em pânico. Sua respiração se encurtou, o suor começou a escorrer por sua coluna trazendo calafrios, o coração acelerou e sua visão passou a escurecer. Foi por sorte que uma cadeira estava tão perto de si quando a realidade de que Lilian havia se ido o atingiu, ou então teria caído no chão pela fraqueza que tomou conta de seus membros.

“Mestre James?” Alfie apareceu no cômodo e soava extremamente preocupado. “Mestre James! O senhor está passando mal? O que Alfie pode fazer pelo senhor, mestre James?”

James tentou responder, mas sua garganta estava apertada e as tentativas de respirar fundo para receber oxigênio o suficiente para falar estavam sendo frustradas. Proporcionalmente ao fato de que era impossível acabar com o ataque de ansiedade que estava tendo, Alfie se tornava mais e mais agitado, tentando encontrar formas de ajudar ao seu mestre.

Por fim, James somente apagou.

*

“... Lilian está bem, Pontas” era possível de se escutar, ao fundo de toda a escuridão que os cercava, a voz grossa de Sirius. “Eu falei com Remus hoje. Ela está bem...”

James foi acordando gradativamente e, quando finalmente tomou controle total de seu corpo, abriu os olhos. Estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama e, ao seu lado, estava Sirius, sentado em uma poltrona enquanto o encarava com uma varinha em mãos.

“Estava prestes a lançar um segundo _Enervate_ ” comentou entre divertido e preocupado. “Como se sente?”

“Onde está Lily?” James ignorou a pergunta do amigo e rapidamente procurou por respostas, sentando-se na cama com pressa. O mundo girou por um momento, mas ele logo se recuperou.

“Lilian está bem” Sirius respondeu prontamente. “Remus me enviou uma carta avisando que ambos estão bem e escondidos.”

James não sabia se ficava aliviado ou irritado.

“Onde?”

“Ele não disse” Sirius torceu a boca como se ele estivesse chateado consigo mesmo por só ter essa resposta. “Mas é possível se corresponder com ela, se quiser.”

James concordou com a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada.

 _Pelo menos Lily está bem_.

x

_Diário,_

_Nós nos separamos. Já faz mais de um mês que não nos vemos e eu começo a me preocupar com o silêncio. Nenhuma carta, nenhum indício de ataque... Nada. E isso só tem me preocupado mais e mais._

_Eu ainda tenho um segredo. E não é algo bobo. É algo sério. Algo importante. É algo que eu preciso contar._

_E eu vou._

x

James tentava passar despercebido enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Hogsmead. Por alguns Comensais passearem pelas ruas da cidade, fiscalizando-a, a possibilidade de ser reconhecido era muito grande e tudo o que ele menos queria era que alguém se lembrasse de que ele esteve ali. Porque, no fim das contas, ele não _deveria_ estar ali e sua presença somente atrairia suspeitas.

Tentando ser rápido, seus pés o conduziram para o fim da cidade e, então, para uma trilha até que estivesse de frente para uma antiga construção, basicamente decrépita, com placas de madeira cobrindo as janelas. A casa de três andares rangia conforme o vento passava por ela, fazendo com que seu aspecto parecesse pior do que realmente é.

James transpassou a cerca que possuía diversos avisos sobre perigo e caminhou até o casebre. Ao abrir a porta e ver o primeiro ambiente coberto por poeira, ele começou a se perguntar o motivo de realmente estar ali. Afinal, fora escolha de Lilian fugir de sua casa para Hogwarts para se unir aos membros da Ordem numa guerra que era certa que seria perdida. O rancor pela escolha dela ainda o consumia por dentro.

James tentou ser silencioso, mas as madeiras empenadas do piso e da escada o impediram de manter a discrição. Ele subiu até o terceiro andar e entrou pela primeira porta a sua frente, como Sirius explicou mais cedo, para encontrar uma figura encapuzada com uma varinha apontada para seu peito. Por um momento James achou que era uma armadilha e que morreria ali, naquele lugar horroroso, mas logo a figura abaixou a varinha e retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto.

Era um homem, de rosto cansado e que James tinha certeza já ter batalhado contra antes. Provavelmente fora um dos que o deixara abismado com a destreza de desviar e a habilidade de lançar feitiços.

“Lilian, é ele” o homem disse olhando na direção de James, mas sem realmente falar com ele. “Pode sair.”

E, por detrás de um armário tão velho quanto a casa, Lilian apareceu, sorrindo de lado de forma doce enquanto encarava James.

“James” ela o cumprimentou hesitante.

“Lily...” ele estava completamente extasiado em vê-la e todo o rancor que o fez resmungar por dias simplesmente desapareceu. Ele se apressou e a abraçou com força antes de se afastar e tocá-la no rosto. “Por que fugiu? O que tinha na cabeça? Eu podia tirar você da Inglaterra, deixá-la a salvo.”

Lilian sorriu um pouco triste.

“Eu não queria ficar a salvo, James. Não naquela época.”

James negou com a cabeça, incrédulo, mas aceitou, por que o que mais ele poderia fazer?

“E agora você quer?” questionou finalmente sentindo esperança nascer em seu peito.

“Sim” ela respondeu quietamente.

Ao lado deles, o homem desconhecido se remexeu.

“Conta logo, Lilian” pediu baixo. “Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.”

Ela se virou para o amigo e concordou com a cabeça antes de se voltar para James novamente.

“Remus está certo. Eu preciso voltar para o castelo antes que as pessoas comecem a suspeitar. Mas antes...” ela respirou fundo e desviou os olhos por alguns segundos antes voltar a mirá-lo. “Eu...” uma pausa para que mordesse o lábio inferior. “Bem, eu...” suspiro. “Eu estou grávida, James.”

James demorou alguns segundos para assimilar a informação.

E então, primeiramente, após compreender o que Lilian disse, ele achou que era uma piada, mas então foi possível ver a preocupação que se formava na face da mulher. Os olhos brilhavam com medo do que poderia sair da boca de James, mas ele não tinha palavras, somente um som engasgado misturado com um ofego de surpresa.

“O que?” sussurrou querendo escutar novamente. Ele precisava saber que não tinha entendido errado. “Repete.”

Lilian ficou ainda mais nervosa e engoliu em seco, o medo estampado em sua face.

“Eu estou grávida” disse novamente, mas bem mais baixo dessa vez.

E, então, sem que ela esperasse, um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto de James e ele a pegou no colo, rindo enquanto rodava pelo quarto.

“Ai meu Merlin!” gritou Lilian se segurando com força nos ombros de James. “Para! Para! Eu vou enjoar!”

E ele parou, ainda sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando em felicidade. Ou será que aquele brilho eram apenas lágrimas não derramadas?

“Mal posso acreditar” James não conseguia se expressar. Saber que teria um herdeiro, que sua linhagem não terminaria com sua desgraçada participação em uma guerra permeada por preconceitos e sede de poder... Ele não tinha palavras. “Lily...” ele riu mais um pouco e então seu cenho se franziu e a preocupação renasceu dentro de si. “Você vai sair hoje da Inglaterra!”

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, parecendo bem mais aliviada.

“Mas Remus e Severus vêm comigo” exigiu.

James arqueou uma sobrancelha.

“Desculpa?”

“Lilian, não” Remus tentou intervir, mas ela maneou a mão para que se calasse.

“Remus e Severus. Eu preciso deles” insistiu.

James franziu o cenho e considerou por um segundo antes de olhar para o outro bruxo presente.

“Eu confio nele” disse para Lilian. “Mas Severus? Não. Ele é informante de Lucius e eu, _definitivamente_ , não confio em Lucius Malfoy.”

Lilian negou com a cabeça, um sorriso condescendente em sua face.

“Não, não. Ele somente finge para ganhar informações sobre os Comensais da Morte” explicou.

“Ah, é?” James estava cético. “E que tipo de informações ele já forneceu a vocês?”

Lilian mordeu o lábio inferior, buscando em sua mente um bom exemplo.

“Ele nos disse que vão atacar Hogwarts em algumas semanas” apontou.

James concordou com a cabeça, parecendo considerar o que lhe foi dito.

“E ele contou como?” perguntou curioso.

“Serão ataques divididos. Um vem da floresta e outro por Hogsmead” Remus quem respondeu.

James riu pelo nariz e negou com a cabeça.

“O ataque é amanhã” avisou. “E serão três frentes, não duas. Há um armário sumidouro no sétimo andar, em uma sala que vai-e-vem” ele negou com a cabeça novamente. “Severus não é confiável, ok? Eu não posso e não quero levá-lo.”

Remus pareceu preocupado com o que foi contado, mas Lilian somente estava chateada pela conclusão a James havia chegado.

“Então eu não vou” ela soltou com raiva. “Vou ficar.”

“Lilian!” Remus a censurou. “Eu não vou permitir que arrisque a vida de uma criança por causa de Severus! Ele sabe muito bem se cuidar.”

James o encarou agradecido e Remus maneou a cabeça.

“Mas não posso deixá-lo para trás!” Lilian insistiu. “Nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos oito anos. Ele é meu melhor amigo...”

“Mas também é sorrateiro” Remus completou. Lilian o encarou feio. “Não me olhe assim. Você sabe que eu gosto dele, mas nunca confiaria minha vida em suas mãos. Quem dirá a vida de meu filho! E você ainda corre o risco de delatar quem é James. Isso pode causar a morte dele. Ou pior: uma morte extremamente dolorosa, permeada por tortura.”

Pela primeira vez James viu Lilian sentindo-se culpada.

“Mas...” ela ainda buscava uma forma de lutar. Procurava por um bom motivo para levar Severus, algo que acabasse com os argumentos de ambos.

“Lilian, eu cuidarei de Severus se isso vai te deixar mais tranquila” James se prontificou. “Irei observá-lo e verei se ele é mesmo um traidor ou não. Se ele correr qualquer risco de vida, o colocarei a salvo. Está bom assim para você?”

Lilian pareceu pensar um pouco, mas por fim, para o alívio de James, ela concordou com a cabeça.

“Ótimo” murmurou. “Estejam aqui amanhã pelo amanhecer” ele se virou para Remus. “Trarei Sirius.”

Remus sorriu timidamente e concordou.

James voltou a olhar para Lilian e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

“Eu vou voltar e vou te tirar daqui” ele se inclinou e beijou seus lábios com suavidade. “Vai dar tudo certo.”

Lilian sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

“Sim, vai dar tudo certo.”

*

Lilian andava apressada por sob a capa da invisibilidade, tentando acompanhar os passos de James, Sirius e Remus. Todos os três estavam completamente disfarçados com feitiços de glamour e seguiam vestidos de forma trouxa pelo Aeroporto Internacional de Cardiff. Ela suava de nervoso por sob aquela capa. Mesmo James tendo garantido que a probabilidade de ter Comensais da Morte a postos para impedir bruxos de deixar a ilha naquele local em específico, fosse baixa, ainda havia a mínima chance de todo o plano ir por água abaixo levando à morte dos quatro — cinco com a criança que crescia em seu ventre.

Os motivos por não usarem meios bruxos eram óbvios. Chave de portal era rastreável. Aparatação, perigosa. Vassoura? Nem pensar, seriam abatidos antes que alcançassem o Canal da Mancha. Então restavam meios trouxas e era por isso que estavam todos a caminho de embarcarem em um avião. Lilian não era muito fã deles. Os odiava, na verdade, mas suportaria algumas horas de voo se isso significasse que seu filho estaria a salvo junto a ela e James.

“Não me sinto confortável com esse plano” Sirius murmurou ao seu lado, mas era óbvio que se dirigia ao amigo. “E se isso cair?”

“Todos morremos” Remus respondeu nervoso.

James olhou feio para ele.

“Nada vai cair. Vai dar tudo certo” afirmou. “O foco do Lorde tem sido Inglaterra e Escócia. País de Gales é o único lugar que não escutei falar pela boca dos Comensais. Vai dar _tudo_ certo, ok?”

Lilian se perguntou, por um momento, se James estava tentando convencê-los ou convencer a si mesmo. Mas ela não vocalizou isso e se os outros também se perguntavam a mesma coisa, se mantiveram igualmente quietos.

“Merda!” Sirius sussurrou fazendo todos pararem.

James franziu o cenho e, seguindo o olhar de seu amigo, analisou a área de espera dos aviões. Perto de uma das pilastras à direita haviam duas figuras vestidas de negro, mal encaradas e totalmente conhecidas para os dois: Crabbe e Goyle.

“Merda” ecoou.

“O que?” Remus questionou se virando para eles.

“Alguém deve ter desconfiado de algo” James respondeu procurando por mais Comensais da Morte. “Há dois na pilastra e um mais a frente. Não são muitos, mas irão perceber no momento em que passarmos por eles.”

“Como sabe?” Lilian perguntou baixinho.

“O Lorde das Trevas aperfeiçoou um feitiço” Sirius murmurou também analisando o local. “Você pode detectar magia em pessoas ou objetos. Nós quatro, juntos, mais a capa de invisibilidade... Não há como passarmos despercebidos.”

James concordou com a cabeça e tentou pensar em algo.

“E o que faremos?” Remus questionou ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

“Não sei” Sirius respondeu.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, mas James continuava pensando.

“Pontas” Sirius chamou. “Me diz que tem uma solução.”

“Só me dá um minuto” ele elevou a mão, pedindo para que não falassem. Os três respeitaram e, em poucos segundos, James já tinha um plano formado em sua mente. Era tosco, horroroso e problemático. Seria como jogar na sorte. E ele precisaria ser rápido. “É isso. Eu tenho algo.”

“O que?” Sirius questionou.

James o encarou seriamente e, sem precisar utilizar palavras, Sirius compreendeu.

“Pontas, não” começou a negar. “Não. Você pode ser pego.”

“O que? Qual a ideia?” Lilian estava perdida.

James suspirou e indicou um canto com pouca visibilidade próximo a eles. Lilian se encaminhou para lá, receosa, e, assim que achou seguro, retirou a capa de cima da sua cabeça.

“Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. É importante” ele tentou sorrir, mas parecia mais uma careta. “Eu nunca tive planos de fugir com você.”

“O que?” ela sussurrou indignada.

“Eu tenho a Marca, Lily. Eu seria facilmente encontrado e colocaria em risco você e nosso filho” ele sorriu sonhando que o bebê que ali crescia seria um garoto. “Me importo demais com vocês para fazer isso. Mais do que me importar” suas mãos, que tremiam, tomaram o rosto de Lilian. “Eu te amo.”

Os olhos verdes, como a aurora boreal, marejaram e ela pareceu, por um momento, emocionada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

“Eu também te amo” sussurrou.

James sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la rapidamente.

“Sirius vai acompanhar você e Remus até a França. De lá, vocês devem seguir sozinhos. Não escolham nenhum lugar óbvio e nunca, _nunca_ , confie em ninguém a posição de vocês. Nem mesmo Dumbledore ou Severus Snape. Entendeu?”

Lilian concordou com a cabeça.

“Mas... E você?” perguntou chorosa. “Nós nunca...”

James deu um sorriso triste.

“Não por enquanto, Lily” ela fungou, começando a chorar, e ele a abraçou com força. “Um dia eu vou encontrá-la, ok? Eu prometo que vou te encontrar e então viveremos felizes em uma casa grande, com cerca branca e com várias crianças correndo a nossa volta.”

Ela riu um pouco.

“Não preciso de uma casa grande ou cerca branca” se afastou levemente e olhou nos olhos de James. “Eu somente preciso de você.”

“Um dia você me terá somente para você, eu prometo.”

E Lilian aceitou aquela promessa, porque era a única coisa que ela teria naquele momento.

“Eu te amo, _vakre rødhårete_ ” James sussurrou após alguns segundos. “Não se esqueça disso.”

“Não esquecerei” Lilian foi firme.

James sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

“Coloque a capa.”

Lilian acenou com a cabeça, mas não obedeceu prontamente.

“O que quer dizer voucrealgumacoisa?”

James riu e depositou um beijo na testa dela. Ele a cobriu com a capa e, finalmente, respondeu.

“Bela ruiva.”

*

Lilian entrou no avião sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha visto antes de embarcarem. James simplesmente não podia ter feito algo tão perigoso e a deixado sozinha, grávida, em fuga.

Sirius e Remus tentavam confortá-la, mas nada surgia efeito. Ela não seria confortada até ter certeza de que James não fora descoberto após iniciar uma briga com os dois Comensais da Morte parados na pilastra e fugir. A ideia de que soubessem a identidade dele a assustava, fazendo com que pensasse em diversas formas de tortura possíveis a serem empregadas.

Lilian sentia como se fosse surtar.

A única coisa que impediu de que tivesse uma crise de pânico ou choro foi o envelope branco, lacrado com o selo que parecia pertencer a alguém importante, e que continha seu nome belamente desenhado na parte de trás.

“James pediu para entregar quando estivéssemos em Paris, mas não vejo problemas em te dar agora” Sirius disse com a voz baixa.

Lilian aceitou a carta e, por alguns segundos, permaneceu somente encarando-a até possuir coragem de abri-la. E, quando abriu, suas lágrimas simplesmente não conseguiam parar de cair por seu rosto.

_Lily, minha bela ruiva, meu lírio do campo,_

_Eu escrevo essa carta com muito pesar, pois sei que nunca poderei estar contigo enquanto o Lorde das Trevas ainda vive. E espero que me perdoe por isso. Por ser quem sou, pelo que fui quando nos conhecemos, por matar tantos companheiros seus e por nunca me arrepender._

_Bom, eu me arrependo agora. Mas é meio tarde para consertar meus atos._

_Há algumas coisas que eu preciso dizer a você que talvez nunca consiga em voz alta. A primeira delas é que eu te amo. Do fundo de quem eu me tornei, eu te amo, porque você me mudou. Me tornou alguém melhor. Alguém que sente remorso, que pensa e que sabe que nem tudo é criado pelo destino. Eu te amo por isso e por ser quem você é. Também te amo por ter me dado uma das maiores alegrias da minha vida: saber que terei um herdeiro._

_Talvez você não possa imaginar, mas saber que os Potter não acabarão comigo manchando a sua imagem, me alegra. Espero que nosso filho — em minha cabeça já o chamo de Harry — seja alguém melhor do que fui. E também espero que ele encontre alguém tão especial como você, minha aurora boreal. A luz que me guiou para fora da escuridão._

_A segunda é que, talvez você não se lembre, e eu nem sei por que preciso confessar isso, mas havia um cervo na porta de sua casa quase todas as noites alguns meses atrás. Era eu. Sinto por te assustar tantas vezes, mas eu simplesmente já estava apaixonado por você naquela época. Sentia como se fosse enlouquecer sem saber como você estava e o que estava fazendo. Acho que obcecado seria uma palavra boa para me descrever, mas, por favor, não se assuste, nunca quis nenhum mal para você._

_Tenho que confessar também que tomei uma decisão. Antes de nos encontrarmos e eu descobrir sobre nosso filho, me encontrei com Dumbledore. Um velho excêntrico, é verdade, mas muito inteligente. Ele me aceitou como um filho pródigo que retorna a casa do pai sem nem ao menos me conhecer._

_Não quero que se preocupe com o que estou prestes a te falar. Somente quero que sinta orgulho de quem me tornei graças a você._

_Hoje sou mais um infiltrado entre o círculo mais próximo do Lorde das Trevas. Esse é mais um dos motivos do porquê precisei ficar. Irei lutar todos os dias pelo que você acredita e pelo que eu acredito agora também. Lutarei por nós dois para que ele seja vencido e eu possa finalmente te encontrar._

_Não se preocupe quanto ao tempo. Um dia, eu estarei ao seu lado. É uma promessa._

_Por favor, não deixe de seguir minhas instruções. Não fale para ninguém sobre seu paradeiro e se escondam. Usem o Feitiço Fidelius. Deixei dinheiro com o guardião que os acompanham e há o suficiente para que comprem uma casa e se sustentem por anos._

_Por fim, somente tenho pedidos._

_O primeiro é para que Sirius, junto a Remus, seja o padrinho de nosso filho._

_O segundo é para que não se esqueça que eu te amo._

_E o terceiro é para que se case comigo e use a aliança de minha família._

_Não estou brincando._

_Eu te amo e quero dizer, feliz, que sou casado com uma das bruxas mais inteligentes da Europa. Você é perfeita, Lily. Em todos os sentidos._

_Você trouxe o que há de melhor em mim. Transformou uma coisa horrível em algo de bom e fez com que florescesse uma chama de rebelião dentro de mim._

_Eu devo tudo a você._

_Cuide bem do nosso filho até que eu os encontre._

_Com muito amor e carinho,_

_James Henry Potter._

_Ps: Harry pode e deve levar meu sobrenome._

_Ps2: Não o mime, ele será o herdeiro de uma nobre casa bruxa futuramente._

_Ps3: Eu te amo._

*

Um ano depois, Harry foi deixado na porta de sua tia Petúnia. Órfão, com uma cicatriz e a grande fama de ser o salvador do mundo bruxo inglês.

Lilian Evans estava morta e James... Bem, ele estava desaparecido.

Há boatos de que ambos se encontraram no além, mas há quem diga que ele simplesmente continua pela Terra, vagando, buscando por auroras boreais que relembre os olhos da pessoa que tanto amou.

Um dia, quem sabe, Harry talvez não seja mais órfão.

Um dia...

 


End file.
